Odio, Reencuentro, Hermanos, ¿Amor?
by hinatamesias18Echizen
Summary: un chico de USA, extraño para todos, menos ryoma quien lo odia... unas viejas amigas de cuando ryoma vivió en USA, que contaran grandes secretos de el... un reencuentro con su hermano ryoga, que mas q ayudarlo lo meterá en mas problemas... un secreto y un sentimiento nacerá en el, para sakuno ryuzaki... un pasado que ryoma quiere olvidar y es el motivo por el cual es tan frió...
1. Chapter 1

_ I. _**Una mala sorpresa…**

-Ya han pasado varios meses…- decía para sí un joven chico peli verde sentado en las bancas frente a las canchas de tenis, jugando con una naranja -desde q lo vi…- decía, -a quien? Ryoma- decía aquel compañero sacando d si a peli verde y cayendo n la cuenta q estaba pensando n vos alta.

-Ha?, momo sempai? Q haces aquí…- decía este viendo d reojo a su amigo,-oye, oye no m cambies el tema… respóndeme….- decía este. –pequeñín. Momoshiro, ¿q hacen aquí ya termino el entrenamiento…?- decía el joven pelirrojo dando piruetas… -eijii sempai, intento q él, me diga la verdad- decía señalando descaradme a ryoma, -mmmm la verdad d q?'-decía el recién llegado sin entender –es que esta , está pensando n alguien, y quiero q m diga la verdad…- repetía, -mada mada dane- decía el peli verde, pero al pararse y caminar fue detenido en la puerta x un extraño, o eso creían los titulares.

-TU- dijo el peli verde viendo con un odio q izo q hasta kahoru se horrorizara, -LARGATE- dijo este dejando en shock a los presentes… (es decir ryoma siempre fue irrespetuoso pero esto era algo fuera de control), -tu lárgate enano- le respondió este viendo detenidamente a joven frente a él, _-you are a stupid, this is my school because I have to going-_ le dijo este con rabia-_Have not changed, vaka, and no, I'm not out of here_- dijo este (la mañoria de los presentes q veían la escena, y aunque era obvio para todos q se conocían desde hace tiempo, se miraban sin entender)-me da igual basura, aquí es solo para los jugadores de seigaku- dijo peli verde, -pequeño bastardoo- dijo con ira el desconocido, -esta n lo cierto, aquí solo es para, jugadores es mas solo para titulares, debes retirarte- termino el capitán con su conocida cara de pocos amigos.

-TSK, pronto nos veremos enano- dijo este poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos y saliendo, -echizen se puede saber q fue eso q falta de respeto a…#(interrumpido).-a quién lo merece capitán…-dijo el peli verde, con ira – por eso a ese ni s la doy, no vale la pena- y agrego -se que me va a castigar pero el entrenamiento ya a cabo, no pierda su tiempo diciéndome q lo haga porque no lo hare, si quiere hágalo mañana- decía mientras salía d las canchas camino al vestuario.

Todos los presentes s quedaron en shock, ahora si decían todos echizen había perdido la cordura, -capitán… estoy seguro d q #- fu interrumpido el joven pelinegro, -no digas nada momoshiro…-decía el capitán dando a entender q echizen estaría en sus últimos días, -todos retírense el entrenamiento acabo- puntualizo el capitán,- eyy momo q creees q haya sucedido? Decía el pelirrojo q s acercaba, -no lo sé pero lo voy a averiguar- dijo el dueño del dunk smash viendo a todos, -alguien me quiere ayudar…-

**POR AHÍ (ya q los q saben ingles s darán cuenta q yo no todo lo q valla en ingles****_. Ira en kursiva)_**

-Sister, where it will be, -decía una joven d unos 12 años d cabello castaño, hasta la cintura, ojos azules y mirada cariñosa, _-_ on the tennis courts- decía la joven a su lado. –siendo esta la gemela, solamente q ella poseía el cabello en una cola alta de caballo tenía una mirada picara -Yes, but where ?-viendo hacia todos lados, - sister look there ... –

** De regreso con los titulares**

-bien todos haremos que nos diga la verdad- decía momoshiro a todos los presentes. Hasta que…

-stop-, -disculpe, usted sabe donde esta andhree?- se escucho decir a un joven que iba acompañada d su gemela, -ha? Andhree, q nombre tan raro pero no, - viendo a sus compañeros, -no conocemos ningún andhree- puntualizo el ojivioleta.

- I think that he is known as ryoma- decía la gemela d atrás, dejando perplejos a los presentes, - is true, thanks for reminding-, se voltea hacia los tenistas, -y conocen a ryoma?-

-sí, el acaba de irse- decía momoshiro, algo sorprendido, -EYY ustedes conocen al pequeñín?- decía Eijii saltando como un gato, -¿pequeñín?- las hermanas se veían algo incrédulas, -peli-verde y ojos color miel- decían ambas al unísono, -si- decían a coro los titulares, -creo que si- y ustedes quiénes son?- decía fujjii con su típica sonrisa, -y como lo conocen-, -es fácil es que…-. – HEY NOW THAT MAKE VAMONOS - decía la voz de un chico que aparentemente ere despreciado por ryoma, -sorry, bye, c'mon sister-, -yes-, dijo la gemela y al verlas salir, salieron mil preguntas a los titulares. ¿Qué fue lo que paso hoy? Era una de ellas.

Durante el camino los tenistas decidieron buscar a ryoma para preguntarle pero no lo encontraron por ninguna, parte por lo que cada uno se dirigió hacia sus hogares, intentando asimilar q había ocurrido-primero un extraño gringo que insulta a ryoma, luego él se revela ante tezuka y unas gemelas que lo llaman andhree, ¿Qué es esto?- pensaba fujjii camino a su casa. (Solo mencione a un o xq eran muxos titulares y todos piensan lo mismo, incluso tezuka).

**CON RYOMA…**

"¿Qué hace ese aquí y xq ahora?" frustrado hacia su casa, al entrar, no dice palabra, sube y se ducha…

**ABAJO…**

-que habrá sucedido tío, algo malo pasa aquí- decía lo joven prima, -no te preocupes, seguro perdió o algo así- decía naijiro quién leía una de sus pervertidas revistas.

**EN LA DUCHA…**

A ryoma se dejaba caer el agua desde el cabello resbalando por todo su cuerpo (7/7 sorry esq m emoción haaa q sexy es mi ryoma… ejem regresando) y pasaban mil recuerdos a la vez… pero no se cargo más con ellos, solo se dicto a decir, -ese par también debe haber venido-

Al salir se recostó en su cama y antes d darse cuenta karupin estaba sobre él, y a la vez ya era de mañana…-ryoma ya es hora de que te levantes,- decía la voz de su madre,-ni modo, si llego tarde el capitán me matara …- pensando en lo que ocurrió el día anterior –bueno igual me matara, pero me topare con ese, otra vez- dicho esto ryoma hizo algo que sorprendió a su familia, se levanto sin rodeos se baño y se dirigió hacia el comedor, ya ahí –hijo ¿estás bien?- decía su madre mientras le servía la comida, -si mama porque- decía desganado,- como que porque , jovencito- decía su padre, -si es temprano falta una hora para la hora a la a que siempre te levantas- le decía con un tono de ironía, -mmmm… igual ya me voy- decía algo molesto,-pero ryoma… no hay nadie en tu escuela, a esta hora –decía su prima, -exacto- dijo esto empezando a caminar, -mejor si no hay nadie, decía para sí el peli verde, así no daré explicaciones…-


	2. IIQUE NOS OCULTAS…

hola a todos déjenme avisares que no he puesto mucho por que no se como se usa la pagina.. pero ya lo abrigue creo... en fin esta historia también la encontraran en con el mismo nombre bajo el escritor hinatamesias que soy yop también , no plagio y the prince of tennis no me pertenece, si lo fuera habría una chica con mi nombre que seria la prometida de ryoma... en fin disfruten la historia...

* * *

El camino hacia el instituto fue tranquilo, ryoma vio que no había nadie, decido ir a la terraza, pero se detuvo al escuchar una dulce voz que cantaba…

**Con los echizen…**

-como… ¿Cómo que ya se fue?- decía momoshiro, -si lo siento, pero dijo que se iría temprano así no daria explicaciones - decía la prima. –Oye, oye, no actuó raro ayer- decía el pelirrojo, -pues sí, pero como si se hubiera juntado con su peor enemigo-, decía está viendo la cara de los titulares, (SIP estaban todos menos, tezuka, o gran sorpresa…)-disculpa- decía fujjii, -¿conoces a un muchacho, alto, blanco, de ojos azules y cabello rubio? -, todos vieron la reacción de la joven, -de, voz p p petulante- decía entre cortada la joven, -si- dijeron los titulares, -¿iba, mmmm a a acompañado de unas gem… gemelas?- decía algo sorprendida,-si- repitieron los titulares que no podían, salir de su asombro, -haaa, yo, yo…-ryoma va a matarme, -si- articulo finalmente la joven, -shhhh… ¿y quién es?- dijo mamushi cortando el silencio, -yo… no pedo decirles…- decía ella agachando la cabeza, todos los titulares se quedaron ahí parados ante la respuesta,-… pero porque…- decía taka-san, -yo le prometí no decir nada, ademas si el no se los ha dicho… no pedo ser yo…- luego de un silencio sepulcral ,-realmente conocen a mi primo…- decía ella, todos se veían realmente nadie sabía mucho del peli verde, -gracias- articulo momo, mientras se dirigían al instituto, -eso fue extraño, que pasara con el pequeñín…- y así caminaron hasta que buscaron a su amigo en la terraza y en las canchas de tenis, y para sorpresa de todos no estaba, hasta que escucharon algo provente de un salón…

**Con ryoma…**

No pudo evitarlo, se detuvo frente al salón de música… abrió la puerta y no podía cree de quien era la voz que él había escuchado, noto que la joven de largas trenzas no lo noto, por lo que este se acerco y tom0 una guitarra del salón, entonces ella continuó…

A veces me siento perdido

Inquieto, solo y confundido

Entonces me ato a las estrellas

Y al mundo entero le doy vueltas

Pero se sorprendió al escuchar una guitarra, y que alguien cantaba detrás de ella…

I'm singing for somebody like you

Sorta like me baby

Ella si saber porque, no mejor dicho de donde salió la voz canto…

Yo canto para alguien como tú

Pon la oreja, nena

Oh oh oh oh…

Estoy buscando ese momento

La música, que cuando llega

Me llena con su sentimiento

Con sentimiento, vida llena

y así ella, termino y quedo ahí paralizada, hasta que el hablo…- ryuzaki, no sabía que cantaras- decía viendo con un asombro bien disimulado, -y yo yo, yo nun nunca, h ha había ddd dejado qqq que al alguien, mmmm me eees escu escuchara- logro decir la joven –y porque- decía peli verde acercando hacia donde estaban las canciones, aun con la guitarra en mano, -yo, tu… ryoma-kun tu tampoco me dijiste que… que tocabas la guitarra- puntualizo evadiendo la pregunta del peli vede, quien se encontraba afinando la guitarra- nunca preguntaste – dijo el joven, quien empezó a tocar…

Walking down the sideway

Looking for innocence

Trying to find my way

Trying to make some sense

Y le hizo señas a la joven, para que lo acompañara, así muerta de miedo temiendo cometer un erro fatal comenzó…

Yo canto para alguien como tú

Sólo como tú, baby

I'm singing for somebody like you

What about you

I'm singing for someone

Someone like you

Luego se asombro al escuchar que ryoma le seguía…Tú, dime a quién le cantas

'Cause there's something about you there

Speaks to my heart

Speaks to my soul

I'm singing for someone

**Ryoma:** Sorta like you

**Sakumo:** Yo canto para alguien

**Ryoma:** Someone like you, someone like me

**Sakumo:** Sólo como tú, oh, my sister

Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar

**Ambos**: Looking for paradise

Oh oh oh oh…

**Sakumo:** A ese corazón herido

La música le da sentido

Te damos con la voz tus alas

Le damos a tus pies camino

**Ryoma**: Oh is anybody out there

Feel like i feel

Trying to find a better way

So we can heal

I'm singing for somebody like you

Sorta like me baby

**Sakumo**: Yo canto para alguien como tú

Sólo como tú

**Ryoma:** What about you?

**Sakumo:** Yo canto para ti

**Ryoma**: I'm singing for someone

**Sakumo: **Yo canto para alguien

**Ryoma:** 'Cause there's something about you there

Speaks to my heart

Speaks to my soul

I'm singing for someone

I'm singing

Sorta like you

**Sakumo:** Yo canto para alguien

**Ryoma:** Someone like you, someone like me

Sólo como tú, oh, my sister

**Ambos:** Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar

Looking for paradise

Oh oh oh oh…

Terminaron la canción, a lo que ella solamente decía, -ryoma-kun, yo…- no sabía que decir se moría de vergüenza, este solamente dijo –no deberías esconder tu voz- coloco la guitarra en su lugar y se dispuso a salir, la joven solamente artículo, -tu tampoco-, esto dejo paralizado al peli verde, quien se volteo en seco y dijo –cuándo tu lo hagas, yo lo hare-, no sabía que estaba pasando, el tocando guitarra, no lo había hecho desde que vio a ryoga antes de irse, y que era eso le estaba diciendo que el tocaría cundo ella cantara, que desde cuándo?, la mente del pobre oji ámbar estaba a mil por hora hasta que escucho, -ryoma-kun- vio a la muchacha y le escucho decir, -¿me lo prometes?- ella no sabía que decía solo espero la repuesta…

**Los titulares…**

Solo escucharon, -ryoma-kun, ¿me lo prometes?- …, el, la vio y solamente dijo –si pero – vio hacia la joven, -es un secreto- y dicho se dirigió a la puerta pero al abrirla pudo ver a los titulares ahí en la puerta, en su mente solo paso… _-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí y que tanto habrán escuchado? –_

Los titulares vieron a echizen y prefirieron solamente preguntar algo…

Haciendo como si no escucharon lo anterior, -pequeñín ayer te buscaban- dijo viendo al chico, pero otro siguió, -si, y quien era ese- decía fujjii, ryoma lo vio con desdén, -¿Quién?- dijo cortante, -pues al que insultaste ayer al final del entrenamiento pequeñín – ryoma hizo cara de enojado he iba a decir algo pero alguien le gano….

-¡PRINCE ANDHREE!- se escucho, pero los chicos no se pudieron ni siquiera sorprender pues las gemelas que habían visto ayer ya estaba sobre ryoma, puesto que se abalanzaron sobre este y cayó al piso, creyeron que uno, estaban muertas y dos se equivocaron de persona, pero se sorprendieron tras escuchar decir de ryoma, -ANDREA, ALEJANDRA BAJANSE DE MIIIII- dijo este empujando a las chicas, las cuales cayeron sentadas, al lograr pararse todos los presentes, hasta lo joven ryuzaki , quien había visto todo desde lejos, -las conoces nos debes una explicación decían todos los presentes…- ryoma miraba incrédulo a todos… -_que está pasando aquí, como les explicare a todos, esto no se puede poner peor, solo falta que venga mi hermano-_ pensaba, mientas acomodaba su gorra, ojala no lo hubiera dicho, -EYYY CHIBISUKE-… ryoma se puso helado al escuchar… -te estaba hablando, haa que paso aquí – viendo que todos veían a ryoma esperando una explicación, al cual este se les unió… _-QUE PASA EL DÍA DE HOYYYYYY-_ pensaba el peli verde…

* * *

espero comentario sip... pronto subiré la contiii


	3. IIIVerdad… ¿Cómo la digo?

_bueno aquí el siguiente cap... para quien me dijo que que fue una sorpresa que ryoma tocara guitarra (lo sie4nto soy igual q ryo-chan para caras y nombres, (o perfiles e imagenes? e no importa) je ) aun quedan muchos secretos por descubrir..._

* * *

_-QUE PASA EL DÍA DE HOYYYYYY-_ pensaba el peli verde…

-echizen ¿Quiénes son ellas?, ¿de dónde las conoces?, ¿Por qué no dices nada?- decía los titulares a mil palabras x segundo, -y más importante aun ¿porque te dicen andree?-, -príncipe andhree, ¿príncipe andhree a donde fuiste?, ¿Por qué no te despediste?, ¿ya nos has olvidado?- decían las gemelas casi al borde de las lagrimas, -HEY CHIBISUKE, que hiciste no le has nicho nada a nadie, explícame, explícame, explícame… -le decía su hermano mayor de manera burlona…_-rayos, por donde empiezo, no que digo, no que no digo… ¿Qué le digo a ryuzaki haaaaa?- _pensaba el pobre peli verde mientras miraba a todos sus conocido rodearlo y casi amenazarlo, -¡CALLENSEEEEEE TODOSSSSS!- grito ya fuera de sus casillas, haciendo una revuelta a la que los demás estudiantes acudieron, (puesto que ya estaban llegando la mayoría), todos los presentes se quedaron estáticos, no lo podían creer, -hemos sacado de quicio al pequeñín- decía el pelirrojo al ver a su "sereno" compañero llevarse las manos a la cabeza en señal de que no sabía qué hacer…

-¿Qué se supone que hago?-pensaba el peli verde,-yo…-fue lo único que pudo articular pero al empezar lo vieron de nuevo-echizen ¿Quiénes son ellas?, ¿de dónde las conoces?, ¿Por qué no dices nada?- decía los titulares a mil palabras x segundo, -y más importante aun ¿porque te dicen andree?-, -príncipe andhree, ¿príncipe andhree a donde fuiste?, ¿Por qué no te despediste?, ¿ya nos has olvidado?- decían las gemelas casi al borde de las lagrimas, -HEY CHIBISUKE, que hiciste no le has nicho nada a nadie, explícame, explícame, explícame… -le decía su hermano mayor de manera burlona…-SILENCIO-grito ryoma a los cuatro vientos, todos se quedaron perplejos, -si no se callan no puedo decir nada-y dicho esto todos se callaron, incluso los shutes que se habían quedado viendo tal escena…,_-se callaron y ahora que digo- _pensó ryoma, cundo comenzó a, abrir la boca, -¿Qué hacen aqui?, deben irse a entrenar-, ryoma suspiro aliviado, sip adivinaron el mismo tezuka salvo a ryoma.

-y tu echizen me debes 100 vueltas- dijo ignorando todo lo que sucedía aparentemente, pero ryoma pensó-_el entrenamiento dura 2 horas, con 100 solo tardare_ una...-, y dijo, -m sobrepase ayer capitán, así que daré 200- dijo haciendo una reverencia y empezando a caminar, dejando a todos pensando -tanto quieres evitarnos-, excepto tezuka q al Pasar a la par le dijo,-no creas que no note que te salve el pellejo- ryoma lo vio y dijo, -lo sé, pero así seré el pilar se seigaku-.

Al caminar a las canchas ryoma empezó, -una, dos… 55… no me dejaran en paz 56…- al ver que sus compañeros "preguntones" lo veían. -75…- y así aunque a todos los presentes les pareció extraño que ryoma pasara las 2 horas del entrenamiento dando vueltas, y no el porqué todos vieron la "escenita" del día anterior, si no que el no se negara o quejara. Al terminar los tres novatos, (que siempre siguen a ryoma, no tengo q dcir quiens son) fueron con su amigo al cual le faltaba el aire, -¿echizen estas bien?- pregunto Horio dándole una botella con agua, -gracias- dijo este luego de un suspiro bebió, pero al hacerlo…- CHIBISUKE! HELLOOOOO- se escucho, frashhhh…-RYOMAAA NO TE AHOGES- le dijo un compañero, puesto que había escupido toda el agua, -ahk, ahk…-, -¿estás bien? ¿Conoces este tipo?- dijeron

-yo…- dijo en peli verde, - CHIBISUKE, ¿Qué no me vas ha presentar?- dice el recién llegado, -heyyy echizen no te escaparas, nos debes decir la verdad- decían sus compañeros, dejando con curiosidad a los presentes, -principe andhree ¿nos recuerdas?-, decían las gemelas, _-esto no puede ponerse peor_- pensaba ryoma, ocultando su cara bajo su gorra, -ha príncipe andhree … - dijeron los preentes -¡PRINCIPE ANDHREE!- gritaron todos los miembros del club de tenis al unísono, -cundo aprenderé a no decirlo, claro que siempre se PUEDE PONER PEOR- en ese momento sonó el timbre, -uff- suspiro el ojiambar, -_el cielo aun me quiere..-_pensaba mientras caminaba, -ya sonó el timbre, hay que ir a clases afirmo-, todos lo vieron y al unísono, -pero siempre llegas tarde-, pero hoy llegue temprano al instituto… así que adiós-, decía el peli verde al subir a su salón, -NO TE SALVARAS –le gritaron los titulares, dejando a todos confundidos.

**En el salón…**

El joven peli verde se sentó en su lugar y empezó a quedarse dormido hasta que... –oyee echizen que fue eso- pregunto un novato, -si que paso- le susurraron varias veces, puesto que ya había entrado el profesor y había iniciado su clase, -… no les incumbe…- les dijo ryoma suavemente durante la hora que duro la clase, bueno clases xq no se detuvieron hasta el almuerzo, estos lo vieron cundo se paraba y ponía de espaldas a la puerta, ellos vieron a alguien atrás de él, -echizen…# los interrumpió, -los voy a MATAR si NO se CALLAN- dijo ryoma, y callaron bueno hasta que,- CHIBISUKE! Ahora no te escapas- dijo un joven detrás de ryoma, el extraño, antes de que este reaccionara, lo sujeto de los tobillos y lo levanto dejándolo de cabeza, los presentes, que estaban ahí no se lo creían, -¿Quién será ese que trata así a ryoma?- pensaban, -BAJAME IDITOTA BAJAMEEEEEEEEE- grito ryoma.

Los maestros y demás alumnos, incluyendo a los titulares notaron que no había nadie, ni en los salones, ni en la cafetería, o el patio, las canchas, ni siquiera en la terraza. Pero notaron que en la puerta del salón de séptimo estaban los alumnos y compañeros, así se acercaron todos a ver la "escenanita" creada.

Los titulares, maestros, las gemelas y todos los alumnos, absolutamente todos, si uno no estaba ahí era porque no llego a estudiar, –BAJAMEEEE! – grito nuevamente ryoma, todos vieron que ahí no se podría escapar por lo que empezaron, -echizen ¿Quiénes son ellas?, ¿de dónde las conoces?, ¿Por qué no dices nada?- los titulares, -y más importante aun ¿porque te dicen andree?-, -príncipe andhree, ¿príncipe andhree a donde fuiste?, ¿Por qué no te despediste?, ¿ya nos has olvidado?- decían las gemelas, -HEY CHIBISUKE, que hiciste no le has nicho nada a nadie, explícame, explícame, explícame… o no te bajare, además preséntame -le decía su hermano mayor de manera burlona…

Ryoma vio tal escena y finalmente dijo, bueno grito, - MALDICION HERMANO BAJAME, ELLAS SON ANDREA Y ALEJANDRA, LAS CONOSCO DE USA, NO DIGO NADA XQ NO ME DEJAN, ME LLAMAN ANDHREE PORQUE ESE ES MI SEGUNDO NOMBRE, ME MUDE, NO ME GUSTA DECIR ADIOS, Y NO LAS OLVIDE, IBA HA HABLAR HASTA QUE APARESISTE Y A TODOS EL ES MI HERMANANO MAYOR RYOGAAAAAAA- termino, sin siquiera tomar aire, dejando a todos perplejos, -YA TE PRESENTE AHORA BAJAMEEEEE- al decir esto solo se escucho, un golpe (adivinaron ryoga bajo a su hermano muy cariñosamente)ryoma solamente se quedo ahí tirado en el piso viendo a todos, que lo observaban y decían q si no se había levantado tal vez el golpe le causo una contusión.

El por otra parte solo pensaba, -_demonios, no quería responderles así, estaba pensando en cómo decir la verdad y dudo mucho que esta sea la mejor manera- _finalmente suspiro, y escucho, -ryo, ryoma-kun, ¿estás bien?,- dijo la joven ryuzaki, él, la vio y ella le tendió la mano, él la tomo y así lo ayudo a levantarse. Ya parado sacudió su uniforme, y noto que todos lo observaban, -¿QUE?- dijo molesto, -pues…- dijo un alumno presente, -QUE, MALDICION AHORA QUEEE- dijo enfurecido, -es que, pequeñín…- dijo eijii, -YA CAUSARON, ESTO HABLEN DE UNA SOLA VEZ- dijo en seco, a lo que, un maestro dijo, -¿Qué fue eso?- ryoma tomo aire para no gritar, -¿Qué cosa?, solo respondí a las preguntas que me llevan haciendo desde que entramos- dijo, -explícanos- dijo momoshiro… sorprendido de a ver sacado de sus casillas a su sereno amigo .

* * *

bueno espero comentarios je..


	4. IVCamino a las … Explicaciones

bien,, uff lamento la tardanza, la verdad es que ya tengo hasta el cap 15 pero no he podido sub. sin mas espero la conti

* * *

Explícanos- dijo momoshiro… sorprendido de a ver sacado de sus casillas a su sereno amigo…

-si explícanos, explícanos, explícanos… - repetían una y otra y otra vez, todos los presentes, ryoma ya estaba bastante alterado, -SILENCIO- grito, tomo aire y ya más calmado dijo, -una a uno, si hablan todos juntos, no me dejan responder a nada-, todos lo vieron y no podían creer lo que escucharon…. –vamos al auditorio- dijo hábilmente un maestro, -¿QUEEE?- dijeron los presentes sorprendidos, -pero…- dijo ryoma algo confundido, -mire som0os demasiados y en el corredor no se entenderá nada- concluyo, -y las clases ya termino el receso- dijo el peli verde, -no importa, también quiero saber que ha sucedido con usted, es mi mejor alumno(sobra decir que es el maestro de ingles) ¿algún problema director? – Nadie se había percatado que el director también estaba ahí, viendo todo el escándalo -NO, aunque los mandemos a sus clases no prestaran atención, así que al auditorio- dicho esto, todos fueron al auditorio menos uno, que parecía aun no asimilar lo sucedido-¿en qué diablos me metí?- gruño ryoma sin notar que una joven aun permanecía a su lado, -ryoma-kun estas bien…-él la vio, -…-

-si si tu prefieres que que…- le dijo ella observándolo, -que yo no valla…- ante este comentario ryoma rio de medio lado y le dijo, -no creo que haga gran diferencia si no vas ryuzaki- dijo este con un tono de ironía, para luego observarla. _–tiene razón soy una tonta, qué diferencia hay con migo y sin mi- se _reprochaba, -lo siento… yo – decía con la cabeza baja, ryoma la observaba luego de un suspiro le dijo comenzado a caminar –pero agradezco tu intención, pero… ¿vendrás?, me ayudara tener a alguien que no está interesado en las vidas de los demás- volteando a ver a la chica que aun permanecía parada atrás de él, -no no te molestare mas- decía ella, -es que se que no quieres decir todo lo que sucede verdad…- termino, ryoma se detuvo en seco para luego voltear y verla, algo sorprendido desde cuando esta chica que casi no hablaba le conocía tan bien, -perdóname, he hablado de mas…- le dijo la joven de cabello largo, -no ryuzaki has dado en el blanco- decía hago triste el peli verde, -hay cosas que no quiero recordar de todo que pase en estados unidos, pero no sé cómo responder sin responder….- concluyo el oji ámbar, -yo…- menciono la joven ryuzaki, -dime…- le dijo el peli verde viendo de reojo a su amiga, si después de todo ryoma empezó a verla como alguien que destacara de entre las locas que lo siguen, como suele decirles él.

-podrías no mentir, pero tampoco decir toda la verdad- decía la joven de largo cabello,-¿cómo?- le respondía ryoma algo, bueno bastante confundido, -es que… es cierto que no se qué te paso, pero no especifiques solo contesta, por ejemplo: si me dijeran: ¿puedo preguntar algo? "Si" ¿te gusta alguien?, la respuesta es "si"¿Quién es? o ¿Cómo se llama? Esas no ¿por qué? Ya respondí a tres- al terminar de hablar, la joven alzo su mirada y se encontró con un ryoma muy sorprendido, -cuando aprendiste a hacer esto- menciono el peli verde, -lo siento…- dijo la joven al escuchar el comentario, ryoma la vio sorprendido ¡había vuelto a hablar en voz alta!-no importa, ven haa te diré la verdad…- le decía el peli verde, -se seguro- pregunto la voz femenina, -si- fue lo que ella escucho y fue suficiente para que la joven corriera hacia él, pero…

**En los pasillos…**

Caminando hacia el auditorio cierto pelirrojo se fijo en la ausencia del peli verde,-oye momo, ¿Dónde está el pequeñín?- le dijo este deteniendo de la marcha ha pelinegro, -haaa es cierto eijii, mejor regresemos y lo traemos- dijo el pelinegro, caminando de regreso al salón de 7mo.-oye momo, y si le decimos a el que lo traiga- decía el pelinegro señalando a ryoga, -no es una buena idea… si hacemos que lo voltee de cabeza como hace rato, nos arranca la nuestra…-, luego de una imagen mental nada agradable. –si momo vamos nosotros…- dijo el pelirrojo, ambos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón…

**Con ryoma…**

-mmmm ¿ryuzaki estas bien?- le decía el pelinegro levantando del suelo a la joven de largas trenzas, -si lamento ser tan torpe, no debí correr- decía la joven haciendo memoria de lo ocurrido…

**_Flashback_**

-si- fue lo que ella escucho y fue suficiente para que la joven corriera hacia él, pero… no conto con que el piso estaba pulido, -RYUZAKI ahí esta…- intento decir el peli verde, pero no ha tiempo, por lo que ella resbalo y cayó al piso de espaldas, -… resbaloso- termino de decir aunque ella ya estaba en el piso, pero al mismo tiempo, ryoma vio, como voló un pequeño aparato.

**_Fin de Flashback_**

-a se te callo esto- le dijo el peli verde tomando, un aparato pequeño, -mi MP3, ojala no se haya arruinado- decía la castaña, en ese preciso instante empieza a sonar:

The pain of love wont break us up

We dont need your salvation

The pain of love will never stop

We are our own creation

The pain of love is in our hearts

Its deeper than the ocean

The pain of love waits in the dark

We take it in slow-motion

-ha ryuzaki no sabía que te gustara, Tokio hotel- dijo el peli verde tomando el aparato y entregándoselo, -yo… no se lo digo a nadie porque… porque dicen que es raro- decía muy avergonzada la joven castaña, -¿raro?- decía extrañado el chico, que al mismo tiempo le hacía señas de que siguieran caminando, -dicen que a una chica no le gusta el rock, sino románticas….- decía la chica, la cual ya se había colocado al lado de ryoma, -que tontería- exclamo el peli verde, -si te gusta, ¿Qué importa?- le decía el chico, pero no esperaba, -si piensas así, ¿Por qué no dices la verdad?- completo la chica, que en realidad no se había dado cuenta de lo dicho, -touche- suspiro, -te diré la verdad, pero con dos condiciones- dijo el joven, -si- dijo ella, el estaba sorprendido, ni siquiera le preguntaría que era, -uno: porque, he sido según entiendo, el primero que ha escuchado tu voz, y dos: no le dirás a nadie y me ayudaras a evitar contestar- concluyo esperando oposición, -SI- dijo la chica a su lado, tan segura, -bien, lo que sucede es que…- empezó el peli verde.

**Con eijii y momo…**

-oh mira ahí están- decía momo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los dos jóvenes que caminaban… pero ryoma estaba ¿riendo?, -nyaaa el pequeñín esta riendo, momo- decía saltando frente a su amigo el cual no salía de su asombro, -shhh, cállate, te escucharan, veamos que pasa…- decía el pelinegro, tomando a su amigo gatuno, y observaron a sus amigos, quienes tenían, unos audífonos de MP3 puestos…

-no ryuzaki… es:

The pain of love

wont break us up

We dont need your salvation

The pain of love will never stop

We are our own creation

The pain of love is in our hearts

Its deeper than the ocean

The pain of love waits in the dark

We take it in slow-motion-

Dacia, bueno cantaba el peli verde, -jajajaj ¿de veras? Se nota que no se ingles jajajaja- y aún así no les importaba nada, ryoma no sabía e donde salía las carcajadas y desde cuanto la presencia de sakuno, le hacía sentí eso, y sakuno estaba tan feliz que ni noto que no tartamudeaba, y así cantaron a coro:

And we go on, and we go on and on and on and on

We dont belong, we dont belong, belong to anyone

The pain of love will last forever

Promise me, promise me

Well celebrate the pain together

The pain of love, love, love

The pain of love in all of us

It hits you like a hammer

The pain of love, we cant turn off

Lets celebrate the drama

The pain of love dont let us crush

You will be all forgiven

The pain of love, I wanna touch

Without its not worth living

And we go on, and we go on and on and on and on

We dont belong, we dont belong, belong to anyone

The pain of love will last forever

Promise me, promise me

Well celebrate the pain together

The pain of love, love, love

We climb the mountains,

Walk through desserts

For our love

Lets make it back tonight

So we can feel this pain of love forever

And we go on and we go on and on and on and on

We dont belong we dont belong, belong, belong to anyone

And we go on, and we go on and on and on and on

We dont belong, we dont belong, belong to anyone

The pain of love will last forever

Promise me, promise me

Well celebrate the pain together

The pain of love, love, love.

Terminaron de cantar y se dieron cuenta de que, sus amigos los miraban algo asombrados, -¿qué?- pregunto fríamente el peli verde, mientras se quita el audífono y se lo entregaba a la chica a su lado, -nada- dijeron al unísono el pelinegro y el pelirrojo, -venimos a buscarlos, para que no escapes pequeñín- le decía eijii abrasando al oji ámbar. -como sea- dijo ryoma soltándose del agarre de eijii y comenzando a caminar, a lo que todos los presentes lo siguieron.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban en el auditorio, era un salón amplio de color blanco, en el frente había un escenario, que solamente tenía al un micrófono y el podio para hablar, habían muchas sillas dispersas de frente hacia el escenario las cuales solamente dejaban, ver un camino para pasar.

-bien aquí inicia esta locura- decía con ironía el peli verde, caminando hacia el escenario, pero se detuvo un instante y vio a la chica de trenzas, -¿recuerdas tu promesa?- concluyo el peli verde, -SI- respondió sakumo, -te vuelvo a preguntar ¿estás segura?- dijo ryoma, mucho más serio de lo usual, -SI- dijo la chica seria, -bien, ven entonces- dijo el peli verde, siguiendo su camino, pero esta vez, seguido por la joven, dejando al pelirrojo y al pelinegro completamente desconcertados. Ya en el escenario, vio así los presentes, _-¿Por qué son todos tan entrometidos? Y ¿Cómo diablos termine metido aquí?- _pensaba el joven, luego vio a la joven ryuzaki a su lado y aunque estaba roja como un tomate, le dio ánimos de iniciar la "locura", como le decía él. –bien comencemos…-

* * *

espero les halla gustado, espero pronto subir la conti, eceo algun comentario ¿si? y tambien que se pasen a leer mi one-shot: **Rebelión, Héroe y Futuro de naruto: ** s/8915748/1/Rebeli%C3%B3n-H%C3%A9roe-y-Futuro


	5. VExplicaciones… explicaciones y mas ¿e

bien aquí algunas respuestas sin respuestas... espero les guste y lamento la tardanza jeje y grax por los coemnrarios

* * *

_ V. _Explicaciones… explicaciones y mas ¿explicaciones?

–bien comencemos…- dijo el peli verde tomando lugar en el centro del escenario, -¿Por qué me hicieron venir aquí?- dijo ryoma viendo a todos los alumnos y maestros. -queremos saber que está pasando- dijo un maestro, a lo cual todos asintieron, -pero que quieren saber- dijo soltando un suspiro,

-yo empiezo- dijo momo, -ryoma ¿Quiénes son ellas?- decía señalando a las gemelas,-solo por eso estamos aquí- dijo ryoma, -fácil, son las gemelas hope, la que tiene el cabello suelto, se llama Andrea y la que tiene una cola se llama Alejandra.- concluyo.

- nyaa pequeñín ahora yo, dime ¿de dónde las conoces?- pregunto ejii, mientras veía a ryoma, pues esperaban que dijera que eran "sus" novias –las conozco de USA, desde que éramos muy pequeños jugábamos juntos- dijo ryoma, aunque no paso desapercibido una corta, pero muy obvia mirada de tristeza, -haa si y, ¿a que jugaban?- decía momo pícaramente, nadie noto que Sakuno bajo la mirada, esperando que ryoma no hablara de mas. (¿Por qué? Eso aun no lo deben saber ^u^)-no lo recuerdo- dijo ryoma rápidamente, viendo a todos, esperando la próxima pregunta.

-ahora yo echizen,- decía Horio, -¿porque te dicen andhree?- termino,-pues porque así me llamo- dijo ryoma haciendo cara de obvio, luego de unos momentos, en que todos asimilaban la respuesta, -entonces no te llamas ryoma, estoy confundido- decía Horio, a todos les apareció una gotita, -claro que me llamo ryoma, solo es mi segundo nombre, y si no entiendes primer nombre: ryoma, segundo andhree, es decir soy: ryoma andhree- decía de manera burlona el oji ámbar, -así si entendiste…. espero- termino.

- heyyyyy príncipe andhree- dijo Alejandra, -¿príncipe andhree a donde fuiste?- termino, -me mude ale, se supone que ya lo sabías- dijo ryoma, con mucha confianza. -¿Por qué no te despediste?- pregunto nuevamente,-ale tu mejor que nadie, sabe que no me gusta despedirme- contesto el oji ámbar, de manera dulce en su voz, pero esto les sorprendió a todos, pues mas parecía que se le quebraría la voz.

sakuno se acerco a él, –ryoma estas bien- dijo muy suave, para que solo ryoma la escuchara, por parte de él, solamente asintió suavemente.

-¿ya nos has olvidado?- dijo una dulce voz, a la cual ryoma vio_–no has cambiado- _pensó –no Andrea, ¿Cómo crees que las voy a olvidar?- dijo ryoma, y aunque lo dijo muy dulce, nunca dejo su semblante serio.

-y felices- dijo ryoma, -espera echizen- dijo fuji, -quien era el sujeto al que insultaste ayer- termino, desosando una de sus sonrisas, al ver la reacción del peli verde, el cual se había helado por completo, no sabía que decir, hasta que alguien le dijo dulcemente, -responde sin responder- y vio a Sakuno, la cual le sonreía dulcemente,_ -se ve hermosa, no, que me pasa no es tiempo para esto- pensó, -_Freddy Hope, hermano mayor de andre y ale_- _dijo de manera mas o menos tranquila, -así- dijo fríamente fujjii, -y porque no te llevas bien- termino, ryoma dijo, -¿conoces al novio de tu hermana?- de manera burlona, -¿Qué novio?, ¿Quién es?- grito lleno de celos, -eso responde, ¿Qué mas?- dijo ryoma, mientras los titulares se reían, menos inui que apuntaba en su libreta y fuji que estaba furioso_._

-HEY CHIBISUKE- no tengo que decir quien le hablo, -preséntame- decía ryoga parándose a la par de ryoma, el cual solamente bajo su gorra, y tras un suspiro dijo, -el es Ryoga y es mi hermano mayor- dijo sin ganas.

-….- tras unos minutos de silencio, -¿QUEEE? RYOMA TIENES UN HERMANO- gritaron a coro todos los presentes, menos los titulares y sakuno, -si- dijo ryoma, luego de un momento de incomodo silencio, un compañero pregunto, -¿Por qué nunca hablaste de él?- termino fijando su vista en ryoma, -nunca preguntaron- dijo el oji ámbar, -bien si eso es todo, me voy- concluyo bajando del escenario.

-¡ESPERA PRINCIPE ANDHREE!- grito Alejandra, ryoma la vio y se digno a preguntar -¿ahora que?- de manera cortante, -solo, es que… ¿ahora solo9 juegas tenis?- termino, ryoma iba a contestar cuando Arai dijo, -claro, solo eso sabe hacer- burlándose, pero las gemelas soltaron una carcajada, y sakuno también sonrió de medio lado, _-no sabes nada de ryoma- _pensó la chica de largo cabello.

-hey no se rían- continuo Arai –ese enano solo es un genio en el tenis- termino, las chicas rieron a todo pulmón, -tu no sabes nada del príncipe andhree- decían a carcajadas, sin embargo ryoma solo dijo, -si, solo luego tenis- concluyo y salió del lugar.

Hubo un silencio, que fue cortado cuando se escucho, - chibisuke aun no superas tus fobias ¿he?- todos vieron a quien había dicho estas palabras, -echizen, ¿Qué fobias?- decía taka-san, -he he he, n0 importa- decía ryoga, con una gotita y caminando hacia la salida, seguido por Sakuno y las gemelas.

Los titulares se miraban y luego momo dijo, -¿nos dijo la verdad?- termino el oji violeta, -hay un 97% de probabilidad, de que nos diera la verdad- decía inui, leyendo su libreta, -y el otro 3%- dijo fujjii, -mmmm 1% de que nos mintiera…#-nyaaa, y el otro 2%- le interrumpió eijii, -no nos dijo toda la verdad- termino, todos los presentes se vieron, -pronto sabremos la verdad- dijo momo, -por ahora vámonos a clases- concluyo y así todos se dirigieron a sus salones.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la clase se volviera a llenar, solamente estaba en ella ryoma, cuando Sakuno entro –gracias Sakuno- le dijo ryoma, viéndola, -de nada, tu confiaste en mi para decirme la verdad, solamente podía ayudarte- decía la chica mientras tomaba su lugar, -eres única- pensó el oji ámbar, iba a decir algo mas pero todos sus compañeros estaban entrando y luego el profesor, por lo que no dijo nada, y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana..

Y así prosiguió otro día, ryoma se sorprendió puesto que a sus amigas (las gemelas) las habían inscrito en seigaku, y estaban en su clase, sentadas atrás de Sakuno, también noto algo, y eso era que a Sakuno siempre la tomaban de muñeca de trapo, y la hacían actuar como era que ellos le decían, y que ella se dejara era el colmo.

Al escritorio de Sakuno llego una nota, la abrió y leyó "**Sakuno, no está bien que no hagas lo que quieres" **ella reconoció la letra, si era de ryoma, sin entender continuo leyendo, **"no seas lo que ellos quieren sino la que tu quieres ser", **ella escribió **"pero así todos están felices"** y le regreso la nota a ryoma, este la leyó algo molesto, escribió y la regreso, **"¿y tú?"** decía esta vez, ella no sabía que poner, se quedo ahí unos minutos y recibió otra nota, "**eso pensé, búscame después de clases en la terraza"** y con esto terminaron las notitas.

Pasaron las clases y ryoma salió casi que volando, del salón… sakuno simplemente se levanto y recordando lo escrito en la nota, se dirigió a la terraza.

En cuanto a ryoma al salir del salón, pasó por el salón de música al entrar tomo la grabadora y subió a la terraza, -¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?- decía el peli verde, para sí mismo. Pasaron unos minutos, y ryoma escucho que se abría la puerta y así entro la joven, -ryoma yo…# decía –escucha bien:- dicho esto, comenzó a sonar la música:

Ella que nunca fué,

Ella que nunca fué ella,

Ella que nunca fué,

Ella que nunca fué ella.

Ella fué una desilusión

para sus padres

que querían un varón,

pasaba el tiempo

vestida de azul

en algún rincón...

ella se dedico solamente a escuchar, atentamente la letra de la canción, era como si la hubiesen escrito pensando en ella, siguió la canción:

Siempre quiso ser bailarina,

más la obligaron

a estudiar medicina,

y le prohibieron la ilusión de un amor

que la distraía...

Ella que nunca fué,

Ella que nunca fué ella,

Ella que nunca fué,

Ella que nunca fué ella,

Ella que nunca fué,

Ella que nunca fué ella,

Ella que nunca fué,

Ella que nunca fué ella.

Y se fué a casar confundida

con un mediocre al que ni quería,

y entre quehaceres, gritos y novelas

se le fue la vida...

Y se tragaba su llanto

encerrada en el baño,

y se enterraba las uñas

de desesperación,

y salía cómo si nada

con la cara lavada...

para quedarse callada

con el dolor en el corazón!

Ella que nunca fué,

Ella que nunca fué ella,

Ella que nunca fué,

Ella que nunca fué ella,

Ella que nunca fué,

Ella que nunca fué ella,

Ella que nunca fué,

Ella que nunca fué ella.

De nada sirvieron los hijos

que la llevaron a tirar a un asilo,

donde una tarde se miró al espejo

y lo encontró vacío...

Ella tuvo una visión

en esa noche clara,

se imaginó volando

se sintió amada...

Ella se prometió:

Voy a cambiar mañana!

dijo que sería ella...

y que lucharía por ella...

pero el mañana no llegó.

Ella que nunca fué,

Ella que nunca fué ella,

Ella que nunca fué,

Ella que nunca fué ella,

Ella que nunca fué,

Ella que nunca fué ella,

Ella que nunca fué,

Ella que nunca fué ella...

-piensa bien, quien eres y quien quieres ser- le dijo ryoma, solamente tomo la grabadora, paso a su lado y quiso bajar las escaleras, pero ella lo detuvo, -ryoma…. Lo haces por mí- dijo la joven, ryoma simplemente asintió, -¿por qué?- dijo Sakuno, -hoy es día de explicaciones, eres alguien importante para mí- dijo él, le entrego el disco, que tenía esa canción y simplemente atravesó la puerta, pero al hacerlo se encontró con los titulares. –nya pequeñín aquí estabas, ¿Qué hacías con la grabadora?- le dijo ejii, ryoma lo vio –solo la devuelvo al salón de música- y dicho esto pasaron al salón de música, dejaron la grabadora y se dirigieron al entrenamiento, nadie pregunto nada, sabían que no explicaría nada.

**Ya en el entrenamiento….**

-CHIBISUKE, adivina que, me uní al equipo- decía ryoga, -genial- decía sarcásticamente, -pero a todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto ryoma, -veras….- contesto ryoga…

**Con Sakuno en la terraza…**

_-piensa bien, quien eres y quien quieres ser_- estas palabras resonaban en la mente de Sakuno, -… tienes razón ryoma ser quien quiero ser, no lo que quieren que sea- luego quiso bajar, pero recordó _- eres alguien importante para mí –_ ella se sintió feliz, -al menos el me aprecia- dijo, sujeto con fuerza el disco que le había entregado el oji ámbar y se dirigió hacia en entrenamiento, pero no se esperaba lo que vio, que Alejandra y Andrea estuvieran viendo el entrenamiento no era sorpresa, pero si se asusto con un grito….

-¿QUEEEEE?- grito el chico peli verde, causando que todos lo observaban, -como que se van y me dejan con TIGO de niñera- decía el peli verde a su hermano, -bueno era algo importante y tú no te irías o ¿sí?- decía ryoga, -claro que no, ¿pero con tigo? mi prima o karupin son más responsables que tu- discutía ryoma, -vamos… chabisque no será tan malo- le respondió se hermano mayor, el cual seguía y seguía y seguía hablando -joder…- fue lo único que respondió ryoma resignado.

Sakuno, Alejandra y Andrea no entendían nada, pero las tres conocían el carácter de ryoma, -¿que habrá pasado?- decía Andrea, -no lo sé, pero ryoma no es de los que ceden- le respondía Sakuno, -¿Qué crees que sucedió ale?- decía Andrea, -VAMOSS PRINCIPE TU PUEDES- grito eufóricamente Alejandra acompañada de tomoka, tanto a Sakuno como a Andrea les apareció una gotita, estilo anime.

-maldición- decía ryoma, -ahora nadie las vas a parar- continuaba al ver a tomoka y ale gritando, -vamos, deberías estar feliz- decía momoshiro, detrás de ryoma, -por que- respondía el peli verde, -por que las chicas te aman y apoyan- respondía el oji violeta, -entonces trae a AN TACHIBANA para que te apoye- decía ryoma, -…- momo guardo silencio, mientras ryoma reía triunfante, y los demás presentes reían.

-silencio y comiencen a calentar- decía el capitán al ver que solo reían y no entrenaban nada, y hací acabo el entrenamiento, lo normal, bueno para ellos, peleas entre momo y kahoru, inuit y sus datos, fujjii disfrutando del todo el sufrimiento, tezuka tan expresivo como siempre (77 eso no cambia), piruetas de parte de eijii, oishi intentando convencer a los circos, que eijii no se les uniría y gritos de fans alocadas, si otro día en seigaku.

Al terminar el entrenamiento ryoma se vistió y se decidió a salir, pero al hacerlo, -chabisque, espérame- gritaba ryoga, -¿por qué?- respondió fastidiado ryoma, después de todo hoy no era su día, -como que xq, debo cuidarte- decía el hermano mayor, -búscate otra escusa- le contesto el menor, -la entrenadora te busca- decía decepcionado ryoga.

Ante esto ryoma, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la oficina de la entrenadora, seguido por su hermano, momo, eijii las gemelas y tomoka, claro preguntándose -¿xq diablos me siguen?-.

**Ya frete a la puerta de la oficina…**_(no he descrito, la terraza, las clases, las canchas o la oficina, xq, si no saben como son, no han visto el príncipe del tenis)_

Se escuchaba: -que pero abuela- decía la voz femenina a la que ryoma reconoció de inmediato, _-Sakuno- _pensó el chico y toco la perta, -adelante- se escucho, y sin más ryoma entro, notando que estaba Sakuno ahí también, -¿quería verme?, dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si, -si ryoma, es que debo hacer algo, saldré del país junto con tus padres y Sakuno no se puede quedar sola- decía la entrenadora, -¿yy?- respondió aburrido el peli verde, -pues que tu padre y ryoga dijeron que ella podía quedarse en tu casa estas dos semanas- termino, -claro- dijo ryoma … pasaron unos minutos -espere ¿que?- decía el chico bastante alterado.

* * *

espero halla sido bueno el cap... para lo fue escribirlo... espero algún comentario =)

pd. la canción se llama: ella que nunca fue ella de gloria trevi bye


	6. VIConque… ¿dos semanas?¿Qué me espera?

bien aquí la conti porque me recordé jeje de subirlo ya que tengo unos min. GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS espero les guste...

* * *

_-que día, más loco-_ pensaba un peli verde caminado hacia su casa, no esperaba nada de esto, pensaba el peli verde cuando alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-oye ryoma- pregunto momoshiro pasando al lado del peli verde, -que- dijo el peli verde, molesto, -pues…- decía algo indeciso momo, -joder, habla de una vez, que ya me harte de las estúpidas preguntas de toda la mañana- le decía ryoma, asesinando a su "amigo" con la mirada, momo que estaba asustado, por la mirada que le lanzo, pero continuo -¿q-que quería la entrenadora?- termino el oji violeta, viendo a su amigo de "mal carácter", ryoma lo observo –quería que le hiciera un favor – decía ryoma sin ver a momoshiro, -¿Qué favor?- termino momoshiro esperando respuesta de ryoma, pero no la recibió de él.

-la pequeña sakunita, pasara estas dos semanas con el chabisque y con migo – decía ryoga, apareciendo de la nada, esto dejo algo sorprendido a momoshiro, -¿dos semanas? eso es verdad ryo…# -¡COMOO ESTA ESO DE SAKUNITA!- grito ryoma, interrumpiendo a momoshiro y asuntándolo, luego de esto -…- tanto momo como ryoga rieron y exclamaron -¡CELOSO!- ante este comentario, ryoma bajo la cara y oculto su sonrojo con su gorra, si su salvadora -NO- dijo ryoma, aparentado frialdad, -no, s-solo me pregunto… desde cuando le tienes… tanta confianza- termino algo entrecortado, si ryoma realmente tartamudeo, no se salvo esta vez, ante esto ryoga y momo, soltaron una carcajada, -¡CELOSO! ¡CELOSO! ¡CELOSO! ¡CELOSO!...- comenzaron y siguieron hasta llegar a la casa de ryoma, -JODER, silencie- dijo ryoma, molesto, dicho esto ryoma solamente entro a su casa.

Al entrar a su casa, nuevamente no dijo palabra y camino hacia las escaleras, pero esta vez su prima hablo antes, -¿Cómo estuvo tu di#, interrumpida, -¡NO ME PREGUNTES NADA!- grito ryoma, subiendo casi que corriendo las escaleras, esto la dejo perplejos a todos, su prima solamente se había quedado ahí congelada, sus padres realmente no entendían nada…

**Con momo y ryoga…**

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jaja no me esperaba eso de ryoma jajajaj- reia momoshiro el cual, lloraba de la risa, -jajajajajaja nunca me imagine que el chabisque fuera tan celoso jajajaja- quien estaba rieno ya en el piso, -¿Qué les paso?- pregunto una voz femenina, -jaj ¡ha! A- ja Alejandra jaj, an- jajaj andrea- logro decir yoga entre carcajadas, -¿ya enloquecieron sister?- decía Andrea, escondiéndose detrás de su hermana, -ja, no nos volvimos locos- decía momo secándose las lagrima, que le salieron debido a la risa, -¿entonces?- pregunto Alejandra –el chabisque nos hizo reír, aunque no lo crean- decía ryoga ya logrando articular bien sus palabras, -no te creemos- decían las gemelas al unisonó, -iré a preguntarle al príncipe andhree- decía ale, -quizas# intento decir momo, -¡NO ME PREGUNTES NADA!- se escucho un grito de adentro de la casa, -no deberías preguntarle nada- termino con una gotita en la frente, ellas asintieron asustadas.

**Dentro de la casa de ryoma….**

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero naijiro subió rápido las escaleras antes de que ryoma cerrara la puerta, -porque le contestaste de esa forma a tu prima jovencito- le decía seriamente viendo a su hijo, -QUE IMPORTA, SOLO ARREGLA TUS COSAS PARA TU VIAJE Y DEJAME DORMIR- termino gritando, somatando fuertemente la puerta.

**Frente a la casa de ryoma…**

-que le paso al príncipe- pregunto Alejandra, -creo que lo estresamos decía momo, -mañana será mejor tener cuidado, o nos matara- decía ryoga, -bueno- decían las gemelas, mientras que momo asentía con la cabeza, -yo entrare y le explicare todo a mis padres y a mi prima- termino ryoga, luego entro a su casa, despidiéndose con la mano, -bien yo me iré- decía momo, -nosotras también- decía las gemelas, -quieren que las acompañe- decía momoshiro, -gracias, pero vivimos cerca de aquí, no veremos mañana- decían ellas, caminando, -bien me voy- decía momo.

**En casa de ryoma…**

-que le poso- decía la mujer viendo la escena, desde abajo, -no lo sé tía, pero será mejor dejarlo solo- decía la prima de ryoma, -bien- decía naijiro, bajando las escaleras, -¿pero que le paso?- hablaba nuevamente el hombre, -je creo que yo puedo contestar a eso- decía ryoga, -hijo- decía la mujer, -mama- le respondió ryoga, -ryoga, es bueno verte- le decía el hombre, -igual padre- le respondió el chico, -hola- dijo simplemente la chica, -dime sabes que le paso a ese chico- decía naijiro, señalando la puerta de la habitación de ryoma, -es que, je ¿por dónde empiezo?- decía ryoga, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano, -por el principio sería buena idea- le dijo su prima, -bien comienzo…-

**En la habitación de ryoma…**

Recostado sobre su cama, se encontraba ryoma muy confundido, -celoso, yo no estoy celoso de ryuzaki, solo me molesto que ryoga le tomara tanta confianza tan pronto, y que haya pasado tiempo a solas con el- decía el peli verde, viendo el techo, -miauu- se escucho de karupin, -que karupin, crees que eso es ser celoso- le decía ryoma viendo a su gato, -miauu- le respondió este, -bueno, es que no se…- le respondió ryoma, -miauuu- sonó en la habitación, ryoma lo vio, karupin se bajo y se dirijo bajo la cama, -karupin que haces- le decía ryoma, buscándolo bajo la cama, pero algo llamo su atención, -ha, pero… había olvidado que la tenia, gracias karupin- dijo ryoma sacando, algo debajo de la cama.

**En la sala…**

Se encontraban sentados, un hombre mayor vestido de monje, una mujer de semblante sereno y cabello castaño, y una joven de cabello azul, de sonrisa sincera, escuchaban atentamente la explicación, del peli verde, el termino rápidamente las explicaciones, -… y eso ocurrió- termino el peli verde, -con razón esta tan molesto- decía la joven, -pobre que día, el que tuvo- decía la mujer, -mmmm… así que esta celoso, parece que me equivoque- decía el hombre, -en que te equivocaste tío- le decía la joven, -es que como ryoma nunca le había prestado, atención a ninguna mujer, creí que le gustaban los hombres- termino el hombre, ante el comentario todos cayeron estilo anime.

-querido- fue lo único que dijo la mujer, y le dio un fuerte golpe a su esposo, dejándolo inconsciente, -bien a dormir- dejo nuevamente la mujer, -claro- decían al unisonó los jóvenes, sabían que era peligrosa, -ryoga, hijo tu habitación sigue siendo la misma. Al lado derecho de la de tu hermano- decía la mujer, quien arrastraba por las escaleras a su esposo, -si, mama- dijo este, -buenas noches ryoga- le dijo su prima, -good night- dijo este dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, _-parece que nunca me fui-_ pensaba ryoga.

Ryoga entro a su habitación, en esta había una cama al tope de la pared, un escritorio con una lámpara azul, y un armario, esta habitación estaba pintada de celeste, estaba vacío en definitiva estaba tal y como la dejo, -esta vacio, pero es cálido, si esta es mi casa- decía ryoga, luego salió esperando poder hablar con su hermano, pero se sorprendió….

**En la habitación de ryoma…**

-me pregunto si aun puedo- decía ryoma, viendo a karupin, recibiendo de respuesta un -miau- ate esto el peli verde rio, -siempre tienes razón,- termino colocando una guitarra acústica, de color plata que poseía un grabado en la parte de debajo de las cuerdas(n o sé si me entienden, xq no se de guitarras, pero debajo de donde terminan las cuerdas, queda un espacio), de color verde, que decía "ryoma". -Bien- y comenzó a tocar y cantar….

Alicia sortilegio de babia  
En el fondo del espejo  
Alicia ni supone ni piensa  
Con la luna por cerebro

Alicia en su pensamiento  
Tirando del hilo de su enredo  
Alicia en el laberinto  
Sin minotauro me llama: ¡teseo!  
Alicia es siempre tan breve  
Que ya ha terminado  
Alicia dice que te quiere  
Cuando ya te ha abandonado

Alicia expulsada...  
Al país de las maravillas  
Para aalicia hoy...  
Es siembre todavía

Alicia, viajando entre lunas  
De charla con musarañas  
Alicia tejiendo las nubes  
Con tela que nunca se acaba

Alicia es siempre tan breve  
Que ya ha terminado  
Alicia dice que te quiere  
Cuando ya te ha abandonado

Alicia expulsada  
Al país de las maravillas

-haaa- fue lo único que dijo ryoma, cuando se abrió la puerta de su habitación, -vaya chabisque creí que no tacabas nada, ya- dijo tranquilamente su hermano mayor, -no lo hago, bueno desde… - dijo ryoma, dejando ver en sus ojos albarinos, una profunda tristeza, ante un recuerdo, y sin terminar la frase, dirijo esta mirada hacia la ventana, -y que te hizo volver a tocar- le, dijo curioso ryoga,para cabir el tema, -no lo se- respondió ryoma, regresando a su semblante habitual -oye chabisque, dime que paso en la oficina de la vieja ryuzaki- le comento ryoga, sentándose al lado, de su "hermanito", -ja lo que paso es que…-

**_Flashback_**

-pues que tu padre y ryoga dijeron que ella podía quedarse en tu casa estas dos semanas- termino, -claro- dijo ryoma … pasaron unos minutos -espere ¿que?- decía el chico bastante alterado, -que ella pasara estas dos semanas, en tu casa- le respondió la entrenadora, -¿pero, no habrá nadie en mi casa?- le respondió el peli verde, -buen o estarás tú y tu hermano- le replico la entrenadora, -pero cree que dejaría que Sakuno, estuviera cerca de ese pervertido- termino ryoma, ante esto la entrenadora rio, -bien entonces cuídala, tu- le condeno la entrenadora, -bien- dijo entre dientes el joven, Sakuno x otra parte no dijo palabra.

**_Fin de Flashback_**

-y eso paso, ahora vete y déjame dormir- termino ryoma, echando a su hermano, dejo la guitarra en una esquina de la habitación y se acostó, pensando - Conque… ¿dos semanas? ¿Qué me espera?- cerrando los ojos y preparándose, en un día más, estaría solo con su hermano y Sakuno.

* * *

bien espero la continuación les aya agradado... también espero algún comentario nos leemos luego.

pd. la canción se llama Alicia de enrique Bumbury, si quieren alguna canción díganme y para intentar incluirla =)


	7. VII¿dos semanas? P1: solo… o aparentem

bien yo em deberia estar haciendo mi tarea de seminario pero hehe... la weva(pereza haci le decimos en Guatemala heje) en fin...por eso dije ya se sub otro cap y asi finjire que hago tarea para que no me quiten la compu

* * *

-solo el idiota de mi hermano- pensaba ryoma mientras caminaba hacia seigaku, absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que, -RYOMAAAA espérame- le decía momo desde su bicicleta, -¿momo-sempai no es muy temprano para que vallas al instituto?- le decía el peli verde, sin detenerse, -jajaj eso te pregunto yo, desde cuando te levantas tan temprano….- le respondió oji violeta, -si no me respondes, ¿Por qué yo si?- le dijo el peli verde, -vale, vale-que genio, tengo servicio, ahora responde tu…- dijo pícara-mente -mjm... recuerda que estoy con el idiota de ryoga, mientras antes salga de mi casa mejor…- decía el oji ámbar, -hooo es pera que no iba a pasarla también sakunita (esto lo dijo en un tono molestón, recuerden lo del cap. anterior)-decía intentando no reír pues noto la reacción de su pequeño amigo, el cual se paró en seco.

-si pero, a Sakuno la iré a traer después de clases- dejo el oji ámbar, pero abrió los ojos cual platos, -…- luego de un silencio de parte de ambos chicos, -RYUZAKI, RYUZAKI, iré a traerla con mi hermano después de clases- dijo rápidamente, -jajajaja desde cuando la llamas, Sakuno he- dijo riendo el pelinegro, -yo…- pero para la suerte de ryoma, llegaron a seigaku, -¿no te toca servicio mejor ve?- le dijo hábilmente el peli verde, quien corría _-¿hacia su salón? No…-_ pensaba el pelinegro, -jeje bien echizen prepárate, te descubriré- concluyo momo siguiendo a ryoma, bueno o eso quería...

**Mientras tanto con ryoma…**

Ryoma caminaba ¿alegremente hacia el salón? Si esta vez el pelinegro tenia muy buen humor, pero ni siquiera volteo a ver hacia su salón... camino un poco más, fue hacia la terraza, casi como reflejo entro al salón de música, pero no vio a nadie, _-¿y q si no hay nadie?... es mas ¿Por qué vine?-_ pensaba el peli verde

Y cuando se decidía a salir –ryoma-kun, ho hola que haces aquí- decía muy avergonzada la chicas de largas trenzas, -Sakuno… PERDON RYUZAKI HEE ¿Qué hago aquí?- decía muy apuradamente –mjaja eso no lo se yo te lo pregunte- le contesto la chica, ¿?-idiota ¿realmente dije eso, maldición que me pasa?- pensaba el peli verde, pero –venia a ver si estabas aquí- dijo el peli verde sin pensar en sus palabras, -venias por mi- decía sorprendida, _-JODER hable de mas que diablos me sucede-_ pensaba –SI… he … te quería recordar que después de clases te acompañare para traer tus cosas que necesites estas dos semanas- termino, -claro ryoma- decía la chica con una amplia sonrisa, _-en un momento desesperado medidas desesperadas- _pensaba el peli verde, finalmente se disponía a salir, -ryoma, te molestaría escuchar a ver como llevo una canción- decía dulcemente Sakuno, ryoma quien estaba de espaldas, esto sonrió aunque nadie lo vio, -claro- dijo el oji ámbar.

Y dicho esto, ella lo observo –ryoma la guitarra está ahí- le dijo ella, ante este comentario ryoma rio de medio lado, -y las notas donde están Sakuno…- dijo ryoma, esperando un "no las tengo", -aquí están- dijo ella entregándole unas hojas, -bien- termino el oji ámbar, soprendido ante la respuesta de la joven, tomo la guitarra y comenzó a tocar lo que había en las hojas, esperando que ella comenzara.

Lo cual hizo (con la siguiente canción):

Convivimos con el miedo

a perder la libertad,

-Sakuno te adelantaste, debes seguir la música- le dijo ryoma mientras afina la guitarra, -sabes mucho de música- le decía la chica, -si ella cantaba y me acostumbre a ayudarla, eso es todo, aunque eres la primera desde ella, a quien ayudo a practicar- decía con algo de melancolía. –lamento haberte recordado malos mo…# interrumpida, -no al contrario, me recordaste buenos momento que había olvidado, bueno ¿seguimos?- decía el peli verde, desbocando una sonrisa muy dulce y cálida, ante este acto una súper sonrojada chica –s-si- fue lo único que logro decir, para luego cantar…

Convivimos con el miedo

a perder la libertad,

miedo a nuestros sentimientos,

miedo a la felicidad.

-bien ahora sig# ryoma fue interrumpido por un gran estruendo, -MIENTES A QUIEN LLEVAS ESO RYOGA- gritaba momo,-momo-sempai discutiendo con ryoga- decía Sakuno, -alguno hizo algo más estúpido que el otro- decía ryoma -YA TE LO DIJE ES DEL CHABISQUE, AHORA DAMELA- le respondía ryoga, -NO LA ARROJARE POR LA VENTANA Y NADIE LA TOCARA- decía momo, ante esto ryoma se altero, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió de un portazo –MOMOSHIROOOO SI TE ATREVES A ARROJARLA, YO TE LANZARE DE LA ASOTEAAAAAAAAA-grito.

**En la entrada de seigaku hace 10 minutos…**

-jeje bien echizen prepárate, te descubriré- concluyo momo, -oyeeee has visto al chabisque- decía ryoga quien venía corriendo con un estuche de guitarra, negro con la orilla y los sujetadores color plata. –haa ryoga, se acabe de ir hacia su salón, ¿Por qué? ¿Incendiaste la casa?- preguntaba momo asustado, -no ya dejen de decir que yo incendiare la casa, porque el que quemo la alfombra fue ry-o-ma, ademas solo le traje esto- decía enseñando el estuche, -¿ryoma quemo la alfombra ajajajjaj-un momento de silencio –una guitarra ya enserio a que vienes-decía momo, -a darle esto al chabisque- decia molesto, y comenzando a caminar, -MENTIRA- grito momo arrebatándole el estuche, -NO-, -SI-,-QUE NO-, -QUE SI-,-QUE NO APUESTO QUE TRAES DROGAS-,-QUE NO-, -QUE SI-,-QUE NO-, -QUE SI-… y así llegaron, hasta frente al salón de música. -MIENTES A QUIEN LLEVAS ESO RYOGA- gritaba momo, -YA TE LO DIJE ES DEL CHABISQUE, AHORA DAMELA- le respondía ryoga, -NO LA ARROJARE POR LA VENTANA Y NADIE LA TOCARA- decía momo, luego se escucho un fuerte portazo –MOMOSHIROOOO SI TE ATREVES A ARROJARLA, YO TE LANZARE DE LA ASOTEAAAAAAAAA- se escucho un grito.

Observaron, a un ryoma con una mano la izquierda (pz xq s surdo) señalando a momoshio y la otra empuñada, si ryoma estaba muy molesto, -chabisque je je- decía ryoga con una gotita en la sien, -cálmate- decía ryoga, -NO- articulo molesto el echizen menor, -cielos cálmate- le decía momo, estando con una mano sujetando el estuche por la ventana, -NO QUIEROOOOOOO, COMO QUE ME CALMO Y TU CON ESO EN LA VENTANA- decía ryoma viendo mas a su "adorado hermano mayor", pero se volteo en seco hacia momoshiro –SI TE ATREVES A ARROJAR MI GUITARRA POR ESA VENTANA, TE ARROJARE DE LA ASOTEA Y QUEMARE TU CADAVERRRR – ante esto momoshiro se helo, es cierto que le gustaba molestar y aguantaba duras recompensas, pero a ryoma si había que temerle.

-toma- dijo asustado entregándole, el estuche, -ahora LARGO, ve a hacer el servicio que te toca o lo que sea y ryoga vuélvete quieres, aunque no duermas en casa xq llegas a las tres de la maña, ¿porqué? te vienes para mi secundaria, mejor ve a meterte a los prostíbulos, x los que no llegas a dormir - decía ryoma, -SI- dijeron ambos y se retiraron, nadie quería discutir. -maldición por sus estúpidas peleas, hubiera perdido mi guitarra, par de imbéciles- decía ryoma, pero luego recordó que no estaba solo, otra vez todos los presentes, aunque eran menos que la ultima vez, lo veían, -QUE TENGO ALGO EN LA CARA, NO, ESNTONCES DEJEME EN PAZ, JODER- gritaba para luego entrar al salón de música, donde una muy asustada Sakuno, lo veía, -lo siento- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, -q-q-que –s-su-suce-sucedio- logro finalmente terminar, -esos idiotas por pelearse, iban a arrojar mi preciada guitarra por la ventana- decía ryoma abriendo el estuche y dejando ver su guitarra, la cual como ya había colocado antes la era acústica, de color plata que poseía un grabado en la parte de debajo de las cuerdas(n o sé si me entienden, xq no se de guitarras, pero debajo de donde terminan las cuerdas, queda un espacio), de color verde con un orillado azul, que decía "ryoma A. Echizen A.".

-es hermosa- decía la chica, -si- fue un regalo, de ella, -me fascina, jamás dejaría que la arrojaran por la ventana, ni si quiera que la rayaran- decía ryoma viendo a su compañera, cerca mas cerca a uno centímetros de sus labios... y...

Suena el timbre, ryoma y Sakuno ambos se separan y sonrojan, -la dejare aquí, antes de que vallamos por tus cosas a tu casa, la paso recogiendo- dijo ryoma guardando la guitarra en su estuche, escondiéndola en un armario del salón, -si- dijo la chica, para dirigirse, que mentira correr a los mas que le daban sus piernas, hacia su salón.

Así luego de eso las clases fueron normales, excepto, para un peli verde, -_que me pasa estuve a punto de besarla… ¿como serán estas semanas? definitivamente no estaré solo, bueno aparentemente- _pensaba. Y ella bueno shokeada por completo, no sabia ni tenia idea de que había sido esa cercanía, con su amado (y mio tambien) principe.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado el cap espero subir pronto el sig. cap.. ja ne!

pd. espero comentarios

pd2. JE je n.n! graxx por los comentarios hasta ahora


	8. VIII¿dos semanas? P2: bochorno ¿qué me

bien lo subiré antes de que se me olvide... quise jugar un poco con el ryoma algo avergonzado jejeje... bueno grax por los comentarios y a leer:

* * *

A pesar de lo ocurrido el joven echizen cumplió su promesa, pues luego de las clases se acerco a la joven, -sak…, em ryuzaki, ¿nos vamos?- le decía tranquilamente el peli verde, -s si ryoma ¿p pero no tienes entrenamiento?- le respondía tímidamente Sakuno, -si, pero he pedido permiso- le contesto el oji ámbar, -está bien…- le decía tímidamente la chica, y hací ambos chicos comenzar a caminar, pero saliendo del salón, -ryuzaki, solo iré a traer mi guitarra, aunque…- se interrumpió a si mismo el peli verde, -¿no quieres que te la vean?- completo la chica, -puedo llevarla en una bolsa negra y decir que es algo que debo dejar en mi casa- le sugirió la joven de largas trenzas, -sabes… alguien me dijo que eras sumisa y torpe- le dijo ryoma, ante esto la chica se sumergió en una atmósfera deprimente, -realmente es un idiota, eres demasiado lista- termino el oji ámbar, -gra-gracias-dijo la chica, -bien vámonos- le dijo el chico, tras haber dicho esto fueron al salón de música, tomaron la guitarra la escondieron en una bolsa negra y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Sakuno.

Esta de más decir que en la salida del colegio hubo muchos murmullos, pero para sorpresa de todos, a ninguno de los dos les importo…

Mientras caminaban en un muy incomodo silencio, Sakuno se rindió puesto que llevaba 10 min intentando establecer una conversación, _-que hago, ya le pregunte de los saques, de las nacionales, pes falta muy poco para ellas y nada¸ tal vez se molesto por nuestra cercanía…-_pensaba un poco, bueno muy sonrojada Sakuno, después de esto se digno a sacar su reproductor mp3 y escucho música, sabía que el chico no le hablaría, _-que tranquilidad, ya no hablo Sakuno-_ pensaba el chico, pero luego reacciono el por qué había tanto "silencio", -mmm mmmm- tartamudeada la chica, ryoma no pudo evitar la curiosidad, se acerco para escuchas que cantaba, -Me pondre, en la piel, mmmm mm mmmm, escondere a la que se porta muy bien…- fue interrumpida-¿la noche?- dijo en voz alta el chico, a lo cual Sakuno se sorprendió, ¿Cuándo se había puesto tan cerca de ella? Y se sonrojo – digdi digo si- intento pronunciar la chica, -¿te gusta esa musica?- le cuestiono sin rodeos el peli verde, -yo yo comencé a es escucharla luego, luego de de de que m m me di dieras el disco- prenuncio torpemente la chica, -oh- fue la respuesta del chico, -quieres digo talvez, no se tu quieras – decía la joven, bueno repetía entregándole un audífono, no completo la frase, tras entregarle el audífono ryoma se lo coloco, y se fueron ambos escuchando la canción. Pero(como alguien los tenia que ver) eijii quien tuvo que pedir permiso salir del entrenamiento, por razones personales de su hermanita, los estaba siguiendo, pues antes de llegar a la casa indicada, la chica fue prácticamente obligada a detenerse, -canta- le dijo fríamente el chico, -pe pero a aqui- le cuestiono la chica, -si- respondió ryoma, -y sin musica- cuestiono nuevamente, -esta mi guitarra- respondió, y saco esta de su "escondite", ejii estaba cada vez mas interesado en la situación, pues no sabia que decía, -que le dirá el o´chivi- y se acerco mas, y justamente se acerco a escuchar. Que ryoma empezaba a tocar algunos acordes, -_ryoma sabe tocar guitarra_- fue el pensamiento de del pelirrojo, luego se quedo mas sorprendido ante lo siguiente, Sakuno cantando:

Me pondre, en la piel,

camuflaje de mujer,

escondere a la que se porta muy bien,

antifaz pasional,

y ahora si a portarme mal,

Me despeino con el viento,

acelero, voy sin frenos,

por las calles de la ciudad,

**(Coro)La noche,**

**a veces me quiere, otras me desconoce,**

**pero vale el riesgo por esos momentos,**

**de los que luego yo ya no recuerdo,**

**Y es que la noche,**

**tiene sus rincones para los amantes,**

**donde se confunden algunos rufianes,**

**que si me persiguen me dejo atrapar**,

**Luego escapo, acelero,**

**voy sin frenos por las calles, de la ciudad,**

Otra vez, jugare a vivir sin un despues,

a sentir, sin temer,

a lo que digan de mi,

atreverme a buscar,

el principio o el final,

Contra el tiempo, voy que vuelo,

acelero, voy sin frenos,

por las calles de la ciudad,

**(Coro)La noche,**

**a veces me quiere, otras me desconoce…**

entre la canción eijii se sorprendía cada vez mas, Sakuno cantaba y bailaba con todo lo que su cuerpo daba, valla si sabia usar sus curvas, y ryoma tocaba y reía a todo pulmón, estos no eran los "o´chibis" que el conocía.

Porque entre las sombras,

mirando las estrellas, soy una de ellas,

saltar como leoparda en gato pardo,

el sol nos rompera el encanto,

**La noche,**

**a veces me quiere, otras me desconoce,**

**pero vale el riesgo por esos momentos,**

**de los que luego yo ya no recuerdo,**

**Y es que la noche,**

**tiene sus rincones para los amantes,**

**donde se confunden algunos rufianes,**

**que si me persiguen me dejo atrapar,**

**Luego escapo, acelero,**

**voy sin frenos por las calles, de la ciudad,**

**de la ciudad, de la ciudad**

-bien Sakuno, has mejorado mucho- fueron las palabras, que para sorpresa de la chica y el pelirrojo espía, decía ryoma, -bien ahora vámonos, tenemos un espia- dijo el peli verde. Asustando a Sakuno y a ejii, el cual se quedo ahí pensando lo que pasaba, -BIENNN, les iré a decir a todos- grito y salió corriendo en dirección a seigaku, mientras tanto Sakuno y ryoma continuaban su paso hacia la casa de Sakuno.

**Ahora sigamos a eijii…**

Tras correr a toda velocidad llego rápidamente hacia donde estaban entrenando los titulares, -HEYYYYYYYYYYYY- grit5ava, ante estos todos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo, -eijjii que haces aquí- le decía momo, -sabian que el o´chibi toca a guitarra…-decía el pelirrojo, dejando a todos con una gran sorpresa, bueno casi todos,-¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?-, nadie decía nada, -eijii de que habas?- le preguntaron, -oishii es cierto ¿alguien lo sabía?- decía el chico, con mirada gatuna, -SI- fue la respuesta de ciertas personas que se les acercaba, a las cuales todos miraban algo extrañados…

**Con Sakuno y ryoma…**

Los jóvenes ya habían llegado, a la casa de Sakuno la cual rápidamente tomo unas cinco maletas, -¿solo eso te vas a llevar?- decía ryoma con sarcasmo, -no las otras tres y mi bolso de mano están en la cocina- termino la chica, tras este comentario una gotita estilo anime apareció en la cabeza del peli verde, -tenía que ser mujer- fueron los pensamientos del mismo-haremos dos viajes- se limito a decir, ante esto la chica asintió. Y comenzaron el primer viaje…

**En seigaku…**

-SI- fue la respuesta de ciertas personas que se les acercaba, a las cuales todos miraban algo extrañados, -que acaso no sabían que el príncipe andhree tocaba la guitarra- decía ale muy sorprendida, los presentes negaron -ni que canta también- esta vez fue Andrea, negaron nuevamente, -ustedes no saben nada del chabisque- decía (obvio) ryoga, los presentes, los cuales eran los titulares y los 3 novatos, no respondieron, -HAAAA EL CHABISQUE-grito de la nada ryoga, -debo irme llevaran las cosas y yo tengo la llave- dicho este ryoga salió corriendo, dejando muy sorprendidos a los tenistas presentes, los cuales se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a casa de ryoma luego del entrenamiento y así entender que pasaba.

**En casa de ryoma….**

El peli verde mayor corría hacia la puerta, pes veía a su hermano menor y Sakuno sentados frente a la puerta de la casa, -lo siento lo olvide- decía ryoga abriendo la puerta, -eso es OBVIO, la próxima vez YO cargo las llaves – reclamo ryoma, este le causo risa a Sakuno, -_si, aunque ryoma lo niegue en realidad actúan como hermanos-_ pensaba la chica, -bien entra esto- le pidió bueno ordeno ryoma, -¿por que? Van a salir- le respondió pícaramente ryoga, -a Sakuno, se le ocurrió hacer mas maletas que hay que ir a traer- fue lo único que dijo comenzando a caminar directo a la casa Ryuzaki, seguido por una sonrojada Sakuno.

**T**ras unos minutos, tocaron la puerta lo cual sorprendió a ryoga, ¿dejaría las llaves?- dejo para si este, tras abrir la puesta encontró a todo el equipo de seigaku (-Tezuka) y los 3 novatos, -hola este y ryoma- pregunto momo, -a fue a traer las maletas que faltaban de Sakuno- respondió ryoga, -¿aun?-preguntaron al unisonó, -si es que según ryoma eran muchas, pero seguro si se dirigen a casa de Sakuno los encontraran, no voy xq si me tardo el chabisque me delatara con el viejo- decía con un aparente miedo, a lo cual todos los presentes le apareció una gotita, -si- dijeron y tomaron camino hacia la casa de Sakuno.

**En casa de Sakuno…**

Ryoma y Sakuno iban de salida, con las maletas cuando de la nada apareció Alejandra con "muy poca ropa"(según ryoma), esta chica lleva una mini pantaloneta de lona, una blusa de botones, con un escote muy pronunciado, color violeta y unos tacones rojos, -PRINCIPEEE- gritaba la chica, dejando sordos a ryoma y Sakuno, -¿ale?...¿ y Andrea?- pregunto el chico, -tenía que estudiar, así que YOP vine a ayudarte- le respondió Alejandra –y a ti también Sakuno- termino ella, -gra gracias.. ¿pe pero ayudar a qué? – Pregunto Sakuno, -¿Cómo que a qué? Pues a pasar tus cosas saku,- respondía Alejandra tomando una maleta, -no ayudes mas- decía sarcásticamente el peli verde, claro para sí mismo, -bien entonces vamos- dijo la chica,-espera, debes# intento decir el peli verde, pero la chica(ale) tropezó y le cayó encima a ryoma, en este momento llegaron los titulares y los 3 novatos -¿pero que hacen ellos ?- preguntaron sorprendidos, -lo siento príncipe- decía apenada la chica, levantándose, (Sakuno, los titulares y los 3 novatos, estaban viendo la escena desde atrás de ryoma y Alejandra)-a-ale…- tartamudeaba, ¿ryoma? Si ryoma, el cual estaba completamente rojo, esto dejo mucha curiosidad, a todos los presentes, los cuales intentaron ver que pasaba, pero ryoma lo noto y con todas sus fuerzas grito-¡ALEJANDRA ABOTONATE LA BLUSA!-.

Así es, al caer se desabotono la blusa de Alejandra dejando ver a ryoma su sostén y parte de sus atributos pues estos al caer ella sobre ryoma le cubrieron la cara. Tras esto ryoma como pudo se levanto del piso y bruscamente se volteo hacia donde no había nadie, para que segundo: los presentes NO vieran su sonrojo y primera y mas importante para no ver más, a su amiga semidesnuda de la cintura para arriba, en un rápido movimiento se quito la chaqueta (pues aun cargaba el uniforme de seigaku) y sin verla se la entrego para que pudiera cubrirse, ni se volteo solo escucho decir –valla ryoma no sabia que eras de "esos"- de parte de momoshiro.

ryoma simplemente escondió su rostro bajo su gorra –que _vergüenza, aunque… no es que este fea ni que no tena buen cuerpo_- pensó ryoma, tras este pensamiento se toco la cara fuertemente sorprendiendo a todos, así se castigaba a si mismo por sus malos pensamientos. _-que, NO, NO,¡ NO! SACATE_ _SU CUERPO DE LA CABEZA ¿Qué ME PASA?...-_

* * *

jeje bueno ¿opiniones? ¿criticas? ¿comentarios? ya sueno como mi maestra de seminario, en fin la cancion se llama: la noche de gloria trevi, si soy fan de ella...

espero less aya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo... espero algún comentario... nos leemos


	9. IX¿dos sem? P3: El peor miedo de ryoma

_Bueno aquí continuaciones, no diré nada*me encojo de hombros* no se me da la gana.. hehe en fin... espero les guste yo me reí un cacho al escribir... _

_gracias por sus comentarios..._

* * *

_IX. _¿dos semanas? P3: El peor miedo de ryoma

_-atención, está bajo arresto- decía un policía frente a la casa de ryoma,_

_-ha porque tanto escándalo ¿Qué sucede?- se preguntaba ryoma, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, donde unos policías con sus respectivas placas lo esposaban, -oiga ¿Qué hace? – Preguntaba asustado, -está arrestado por intento de violación- decía el policía, -¿QUEEEEEE?- gritaba asustado el chico, -¿Quién ha dicho semejante cosa?- se defendía asustado el chico, -nos ha llegado esta carta- ryoma toma la carta la cual decía:_

**_"he presenciado un acto indigno hacia una mujer, el causante de esta anomalía fue Ryoma Alias: o´chivi, quien se aprovecho de su amiga de la infancia Alejandra. firma anónimo"._**

_ -¿anónimo? Preguntaba ryoma, -si no sabemos quién la ha enviado- le respondía un policía tomando la hoja, -entonces como saben si es cierto—reclamaba el peli verde, -nos han enviado una fotografía- le respondían otro policía, por lo que ryoma toma nuevamente la carta. -esta carta la envío mi sempai eijii- decía molesto el oji ámbar, -wooo como sabes- preguntaban los policías al unisonó, con una gotita de anime en la cabeza respondió -en la esquina tiene una cara de gato parecido a mi sempai y una marca de agua que dice ¡kikumaru eijii!- respondían con un tono de burla el peli verde -por haberse burlado de la incompetencia policial y violación esta arrestado…_

-¡YO NO VIOLE A ALEJENDRA!- gritaba sumamente asustado el peli verde, levantándose bruscamente de la cama, arrojando así a karupin quien dormía con él.

Ryoga quien pasaba junto a la habitación de su hermano, se había quedado completamente asustado tras escuchas el grito de ryoma, su mente estaba en blanco. Pero de alguna madera se le ocurrió abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

**En la habitación de ryoma…**

-un sueño ha sido un sueño solamente- se repetía constantemente el peli verde, pero noto que se abrió la puerta de su habitación, -haa chabisque ¿estas bien?- preguntaba ryoga quien asomaba su cabeza por la puerta, -no he hecho nada… digo no es nada… solo fue un sueño- decía ryoma algo avergonzado, -como quieras, ¿quieres despertar a sakunita?- le decía ryoga ya co la puerta completamente abierta, -NO le digas así y no, no quiero- le respondía molesto ryoma, -entonces no grites que te violaste a alguien, la vas ha asustar- tras este comentario ryoma se puso completamente rojo, -cállate- mustio ryoma suavemente, -¿QUE DIJISTE?- gritaba ryoga, -CALLATE- le respondió ryoma ya molesto y tras esto simplemente se acomodo en su cama para poder seguir "durmiendo", ryoga simplemente rio y cerró la puerta dejando descansar a su hermanito, lo molestaría más tarde…

**A la mañana siguiente…**

La primera en levantarse fue Sakuno, quien rápidamente preparo el desayuno, cuando se estaba sentando a comer aparecía ryoga bajando por las escaleras, -buenos días sakunita, tu si eres madrugadora- decía alegremente ryoga, caminando hacia la cocina, -buenos días- respondía tímidamente la joven, -dime que desayunas?- decía interesadamente el peli verde mayor, -este q quise hacer unos panqueques- decía muy avergonzada Sakuno, -mm que bien huele- decía ryoga, -lo los tuyos están en el plato azul- respondió Sakuno, -ha gra… espera ¿hiciste también para nosotros?- pregunto ryoga, ante esta pregunta Sakuno se sonrojo y simplemente asintió con la cabeza, -mmm... gracias, levantare al chabisque para que coma- decía ryoga tomando camino hacia la habitación, -¡NO! es este de déjalo dormir…- decía algo alterada la chica, esto le pareció extraño a ryoga, _-¿tendrá que ver con lo que soñaba el chabisque?-_ fue el pensamiento del peli verde, pero prefirió no preguntar y acceder a la petición.

Durante el desayuno ryoga se divertía mucho con Sakuno reían y bromeaban hasta que sonó el despertador de ryoma, al escucharlo Sakuno se levanto rápidamente se excuso diciendo que tenía que hacer algo temprano y sin dar más explicaciones, salió de la casa camino a seigaku, entonces ryoga bastante sorprendido se dirigió a la cama de su hermanito dormilón, -chabisque despierta- decía ryoga abriendo la puerta, -no quiero- fue la respuesta de ryoma, -pues levántate, ¡per-ver-ti-do vio-la-dor!- tras terminar esta última palabra se sorprendió, ryoma le arrojo su ¡gato de madera! (si se fijan bien verán que en la cama de ryoma en el anime, donde esta su despertador hay una estatua de madera inner: según tu es de madera, yo: cállate, con forma de gato) este no lo golpeo porque a tiempo cerro la la puerta, la entreabrió y recibió una mirada asesina de ryoma, -¡ESTAS LOCO!- Fue lo único que dijo, y cerró la puerta dejando a un molesto ryoma, el cual se levanto rápidamente y se comenzó a preparar para otro día de escuela_,-¿Qué me harán si me fugo?- _pensaba este.

A los pocos minutos bajo ryoma y se sorprendió ¡había desayuno en la mesa! Y panqueques, ryoma miraba incrédulo a ryoga -¿tu los hiciste?- pregunto, -no Sakuno se levanto y los hizo temprano- le respondía ryoga sin verlo, -y ¿Dónde está?- cuestiono nuevamente el peli verde menor, -es realidad no lo se, salió temprano diciendo que tenía algo que hacer, pero por la forma en la que actuó la verdad parecía que te evitaba- respondía ryoga, -¿Qué fue lo que paso? Que ella te evita y sueñas que haces barbaridades a una chica- preguntaba sumamente preocupado, -nada más que un mal entendido- respondió ryoma, quien para evitar más preguntas salió directo a seigaku sin probar bocado.

**Camino a seigaku…**

Ryoma iba caminando, ya había desistido a la idea de fugarse, ¿por qué? Fácil, si se iba su hermano notaria su ausencia, puesto que lo vio salir y también si el capitán s3e enteraba lo iba destrozar y no tenía ganas de eso. Ryoma se resignaba, solo recordar lo que había pasado…

**_Flashback_**

–valla ryoma no sabia que eras de "esos"- de parte de momoshiro. –que _vergüenza, aunque… no es que este fea ni que no tena buen cuerpo_- pensó ryoma, tras este pensamiento se toco la cara fuertemente sorprendiendo a todos, así se castigaba a si mismo por sus malos pensamientos. _-que, NO, NO,¡ NO! SACATE_ _SU CUERPO DE LA CABEZA ¿Qué ME PASA?-_

-NYAAAAA EL O´CHIVI ES UN NIÑO PERVERTIDO- gritaba eijii enloquecido corriendo alrededor de ryoma y señalándolo, -sempai basta, estas llamando mucho la atención- decía lo mas calmado posible ryoma, _-la verdad que estuvieras en una posición comprometedora con tu mejor amiga y luego tu sempai gritando a los 4 vientos que eras un pervertido haciendo que toda la gente te vea con malos ojos no era un buen día- _pensaba ryoma.

Tras poder enfriar su mente y sus ideas sin importarle que ejii siguiera haciendo escándalo, se acerco a Sakuno, -mmmm… oye… ¿vamos? Ha y que dejar tus cosas- le dijo suavemente, pero antes de que ella dijera algo eijii se coloco entre los dos y abraso fuertemente a Sakuno, -NO NO VALLAS EL O´CHIVI ES MALO Y LUJURIOSO- grito eijii, _-bien esto ya es el colmo_- pensó ryoma, pero solo hizo una mueca de disgusto y comenzó a caminar dejando ahí parados y todos sus compañeros que lo miraban extrañados, -le diré a la policía- decía eijii, abrazando aun mas a Sakuno pues no la había soltado, -si con eso te callas HAS LO QUE QUIERAS- termino ryoma sin siquiera voltear la mirada…

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Rápidamente y para su suerte llego sin ninguna pregunta a seigaku, inmediatamente se dirigió a la sala de música para seguir ayudando a ryuzaki con su canto, últimamente ese había sido el motivo para llegar temprano, pero no había nadie _-¿pero mi hermano dijo que salió temprano?- _pensó el peli verde, -será otro día ¿no?... se dijo ryoma.

Pues ese otro día jamás se dio, ya llevaba 2 días viviendo (fin de semana)con Sakuno y ni siquiera la había visto, ni se atrevía a decirle algo a Alejandra, por ende no le hablaba a Andrea, su hermano lo tacho de pervertido y solo se la pasa molestando al igual que eijii pero a este ultimo solamente lo ignoraba.

**Tres días después…(mierc.)**

-Echizennnnn- gritaba momoshiro corriendo tras su amigo, -¿Qué haces?- pregunto el ojivioleta, -caminar- respondió el peli verde cortante, -ho que tienes- pregunto momo, -nada- respondió cortante… tras este "gran" platica momoshiro no logro sacarle más palabras a ryoma, algo era seguro estaba furioso y sabia que parte de la culpa la tenia eijii, pero aun así nunca pensó que fuera tanto, es decir ryoma disfrutada de estar solo, ahora ni siquiera dejaba que ale o Andrea le hablare, y también se había convertido en una jugador extraño, era brusco pero nunca lastimaba a nadie pero por su rostro las ganas no le faltaban, prefirió no decir nada espero a que caminara para seguirlo, así lo hizo…

Mientras tanto ryoma parecía fuera de si, solamente quería llegar al salón de música y escuchar aquella dulce voz, pero no, -otra vez ¿Qué te hice? Si no me ves ¿cómo te explico?- decía ryoma esta vez en voz alta le importaba poco lo que le escucharan, algo decepcionado se sentó en el salón, tomo la guitarra y comenzó una canción:

Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje

con rumbo hacia lo desconocido

no se si algún día vuelva a verte

no es fácil aceptar haber perdido.

Por mas que suplique no me abandones

dijiste no soy yo es el destino

y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba

tenia que elegir otro camino.

**(coro)**

**De que me sirve la vida**

**si no la vivo contigo**

**de que me sirve la esperanza**

**si es lo ultimo que muere**

**y sin ti ya la he perdido.**

**De que me sirve la vida**

**si eres lo que yo pido,**

**voy detrás de tu ternura**

**pero no me queda duda**

**que me dejas sin tus besos.**

Escucha bien amor lo que te digo

pues creo no habrá otra ocasión

para decirte que no me arrepiento

de haberte entregado el corazon.

Por mas que suplique no me abandones

dijiste no soy yo es el destino

y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba

tenia que elegir otro camino.

**(coro)**

**De que me sirve la vida…**

**(coro)**

**De que me sirve la vida…**

**.**

Y sin ti ya la he perdido..

Momoshiro solamente escucha la canción algo sorprendido, al terminar no pudo evitar ver una lagrima traicionera que cruzo la mejía del peli verde, el motivo desconocido.

Ryoma quien parecía perdido a la nada, se digo pues a salir del salón directo a las canchas de tenis, pero para su mala sorpresa eijii lo vio salir…

-o´chivi pervertido ¿Cuándo tocaras algo nya? o buscaras alguna chica...- gritaba el pelirrojo, -…- ryoma no dijo nada durante el trayecto a las canchas, pero ya estaba molesto al llegar, es decir eijii gritando lo mismo durante unos 10 min y a todo pulmón, finalmente ryoma se colmo…

-!EIJII MALDITA SEA YA CALLATE¡- grito, -cálmate solo molestaba-decía algo asustado el pelirrojo, -¿MOLESTAR? ESTAS LOCO ¿esa es tu idea de molestar?- pregunto molesto y con un poco de ironía el peli verde, eijii guardo silencio, al igual que todos los miembros del club de tenis, (pues recuerden que iban camino al entreno).

-por tu idiotez, no puedo ver a mi mejor amiga, casi hermana, a una de las únicas personas en las que confiaba ni Alejandra ni Andrea, Sakuno me ignora, VIVE EN MI CASA Y NO LA HE VISTO, tenia alguien en quien confiar, alguien que realmente me importaba y le importaba, pero gracias a ti me desprecia, mi hermano se la pasa fastidiándome, cuando finalmente empezábamos a llevarnos bien, ahora solo verlos y que me traten así me da… - no termino la frase el peli verde, pero estaba furioso.

Los presentes y sobre todo Eijii se quedaron en shock, -yo…- fue lo único que intento decir eijii pero no sabía qué hacer, iba a decir algo mas pero ryoma termino la frase que dejo incompleta, - que me traten así me da… … me… da… me da miedo- dijo con una vos sumamente suave, todos guardaron silencio.

Ryoma dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir del campo de entreno, eijii solamente esbozo un –lo siento, yo yo- decía sumamente arrepentido, ryoma no dijo palabra, solamente lo vio y con un una tristeza en sus ojos, asintió dando a entender un: te perdono -_despertaron eso, eso debe ser ¿mi peor mied0?-_ pensó para si…

* * *

bueno espero les guste =) espero algún comentario

cancion: de que me sirve la vida de camila


	10. X¿dos semanas? P4: reconciliación

espero les guste la contii

* * *

_ X. _¿dos semanas? P4: reconciliación

Ryoma salió de las canchas, la verdad no le importaba que luego lo castigaran, todos los presentes sobre todo eijii estaban completamente shokeados, incluso tezuka, quien a decisión de todos termino el entrenamiento temprano, quería, no necesitaba hablar con echizen¸ todos los miembros de seigaku decidieron ir a casa de ryoma, pare poder hablar con él, pero no solos habían algunas personas que tenían que ir…

**Con ryoma…**

Ryoma por otra parte, solamente se dirigió a su casa, agradeciéndole al cielo, que su hermano no estuviese, pero también se entristeció al ver que Sakuno no estaba, decidió que lo mejor era espejarse un rato, con su amado tenis, así no debería pensar en nada, pero antes necesitaba tomar algo y encontró...

**Con los titulares….**

todos los titulares, incluso tezuka iban a casa de ryoma pero no solo ellos, se llevaron consigo y casi a la fuerza, a Alejandra, Andrea y Sakuno, también iba ryoga ya que sin el no podrían entrar, rápidamente llegan, ryoga abre la puerta sigilosamente, -oye quieres apurarte no tenemos todo el día- le dice molesto momo, -cállate, además no está, debe estar en la pista- dice ryoga guiando a todos a la pista en su patio trasero, donde se encuentran con un ryoma, golpeando la pelota y murmurando mil cosas que nadie entiende, -¿Qué hacemos? Esta molesto- dice eijii, escondiéndose detrás de oishi, -si y es tu culpa- le contesta ryoga, -quienes irán- pregunta ryoga haciéndose para atrás, llevándose consigo a las chicas a tomar algo en la sala, -eijii- dice momo, -NO, ¿por qué?- cuestiona eijii –es tu culpa- dice kaido , todos asienten dejando pasar a unos eijii baste asustado…

Ryoma por otra parte estaba distraído entre sus golpes, los cuales dejan ver a todos lo molesto que esta, golpe tras golpe, mas parece que intentase asesinar a alguien con una pelota, la música (dato: ryoma está escuchando música a través de un mp3) y maldiciendo que no nota cuando se le acercan, bueno hasta que… -ECHIZEN TE ESTAMOS HABLANDOOO- le prácticamente grita tezuka, es decir estar llamándolo durante 25 minutos y que te ignoren ha de ser molesto, -¡HAAAAA!- grita ryoma, cayendo al suelo por el susto dejando ir la pelota hacia el techo, -What do you want to kill me? – dice el peli verde levantándose molesto, mientras se quita los audífonos, -¿Qué es lo que les pasa?- termina colocándose de nuevo en posición, para poder seguir golpeando la pelota…Todos lo ven sorprendidos, -q q que tiene el o´chivi- traga saliva eijii, -parece demonio- dice taka san…

**Prov. Ryoma…**

Y ahora que les pasa, no quiero nada solo deseo seguir golpeando esta pelota, me destrozaron el orgullo, como pude decirles que tuve miedo, menuda idiotez… ahora eijii-sempai quiere hablarme, solamente le arrojare la pelota encima, la tomo y la lanzo con fuerza, rebota en la pared y va a darle a mi sempai, este la esquiva con facilidad, pero se aleja, eso quiero, largo no quiero hablar con nadie.

**Fin del prov. ryoma…**

Tras ese intento de golpearlo, -noo, se los dejo, que no me voy a meter en esto- dice eijii dirigiéndose hacia la casa, junto con las chicas y ryoga, dejando a resto encargarse del "asunto", los cuales uno po5r uno deciden intentar que les hable, y no los mate…

**Con ryoga…**

-¿ha? Eijii ya hablaron con el chabisque- dice ryoga, viendo entrar a su compañero a la sala, -nop, solo intento matarme con una pelota- dice eijii con un aura depresiva a su alrededor, -he he les va a costar mucho lograr que les hable- dice ryoga, las chicas por otra parte no entiende nada, -hermanita, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- pregunta Andrea, -pues…-

**Flashback…**

-AHÍ ESTANNN- se escucha un grito detrás de ellas, -l l los titulares, ¿Qué hacen?- preguntan las gemelas, pero estos no responden solamente las sujetan y se las llevan cargadas, -bien ahora por sakunooo- gritan nuevamente, tras eso ya estaban en casa de ryoma…

**Fin de flashback…**

-no tengo idea- dice Alejandra con una gota en la sien, -y a ti Sakuno-chan- dice Andrea, -he he, me paso lo mismo…- dice confundida Sakuno.

-bien, iré a buscar algo para tomar…- dice ryoga, acto seguido se dirige al refrigerador, pero no encuentra lo que busca –sería capaz- se pregunta a si mismo y se dirige hacia la habitación de ryoma, donde justamente, al abrir la puerta suenan unas tres botellas vacías, -RYOMAAAAAAAAA-

**Con ryoma…**

El tercer elegido para acercarse fue fuji, si se preguntan quién fue el segundo, pues momoshiro pero ryoma lo golpeo con la pelota y quedo inconsciente, -e… #interrumpido, -RYOMAAAAAAAAA- s3 escucha el grito de ryoga, ante esto el echizen menor, se queda pasmado, -ya las vio- dice bajo, -ryoma, que hiciste…- decía ryoga muy molesto volteándolo, -tenia sed y tome lo que había- le dice igual de enojado, -pero todas, con razón estas actuando así- le responde el peli verde mayor, -cállate- responde ryoma, -no, ven- dice ryoga, mientras se lo lleva a la fuerza a la sala…

**En la sala…**

Nadie había entendido de que era la pelea, pero logro que ryoma llegara a la sala, así que todos lo siguieron, ya que todos estaban en la sala, -toma- decía ryoga entregándole una botella de leche, -para que- decía ryoma tomándola, -ack no tiene azúcar- término el oji ámbar, -como que para que, para que se te baje el alcohol- dijo ryoga, -QUEEE- fue la reacción de todos los presentes, que veían a ryoma asombrados, -no soy tan débil tomando y lo sabes, estoy consciente de lo que hago- decía ryoma, -pero no sobrio- termino el echizen mayor, -¿y qué?- dice ryoma molesto, -haber ¿qué sucede?- pregunta tezuka, -tenia sed, y ya que ryoga se tomo mi ponta, tome las botellas que vi, eran tres cervezas, nada fuerte- decía ryoma parándose de nuevo, -aun así, si no quieres que se enteren en la escuela te quedaras y arreglaras las cosas, con las chicas- decía ryoga –ellas son la que no han querido ni hablarme- se defendió ryoma, todos se veían entre sí, tenía razón…

-pues hoy se aclara todo- dijo ryoga, -¿y bien?- dijo momo, -y bien que ¿?- se preguntaron los presentes de septimo grado, -por qué no se hablan- pregunto fuji, -yo que se- respondió ryoma, -como que no sabes, tu ale y Andrea siempre estaban juntos, ellas hasta dormán en la casa- hablo ryoma, todos los vieron _¿dormían en su casa o juntos?_fue el pensamiento conjunto, -si cuando éramos niños y ates de que… bueno- decía o intentaba decir ryoma, -¿antes de que le vieras todo?- comento eijii, -cállate- respondió Alejandra, -si- musito ryoma, -¿crees que fue a propósito?- le pregunto ryoma directamente a Alejandra, -n no- respondió la chica, -entonces por que me evitas- prosiguió ryoma, -era incomodo y vergonzoso que kikumaru gritara constantemente "eres un pervertido" – respondió avergonzada la chica, -así que es culpa de eijii- respondió ryoma, matando con la mirada a eijii, -l l lo siento, solamente yo, quería ver chiviado el o´chivi, no es muy común- respondió este, -y ¿Cuál es tu escusa?- pregunto rápidamente a Andrea, -lll la misma- respondió tímidamente la chica, -así que todo es culpa e eijii, genial- hablo el peli verde menor, -que dices en tu defensa, antes de que te deje como a momo sempai?- termino, eijii trago gordo, -qqq que ya que todo esta aclarado, no hay razón para noquearme- dijo rápidamente eijii poniendo de pie y logrando a jalones que estos se abrazaran. -bien ahora porque Sakuno te ignora- pregunto ryoga, ryoma lo observo interrogante, -que paso- espernada una respuesta la cual lo sorprendería…

* * *

espero quiera saber un poco de algunas explicaciones jiji... espero coemntarios


	11. XI Día lluvioso p1 héroe

bien dije que subiría la conti hoy y aquí esta.. espero les guste tanto como a mi...

* * *

XI. Día lluvioso p1 héroe

-...-

...

-eso no ha salido como pensamos- decía momo, -no para nada, echizen se ha cabreado bastante- dijo kaouro, todos asintieron menos ryoga, -no, no está molesto, está dolido- dijo ryoga muy sutilmente, -nyaa a que te refieres- dijo eijii preocupado, -si estuviera molesto no hubiera dicho nada, realmente le dolió que ella, pues lo evitara por un tipo celoso…- termino ryoga, al terminar pudieron escuchar el sonido de una moto, -eso es una moto- pregunto momo, -si- respondió ryoga -…- tras un silencio, esperen -¡¿UNA MOTO?!- gritaron todos… -maldición- dijo ryoga y corrió hacia la perta de la casa… -será idiota- maldijo sutilmente ryoga, -que sucede, porque corres ¿qué paso?- pregunto eijii, -el idiota del chabisque se llevo la moto del viejo- dijo el echizen mayor entre dientes. -¿Qué paso?- preguntaron al unisonó los presentes, -a solo que el o´chibi se llevo la moto de su padre- dijo eijii tranquilamente, tras unos segundos de analizar ¡¿CÓMO QUE SE LLEVO LA MOTO DE SU PADRE?! Preguntaron todos al unisonó…

Mientras tanto en plena carretera, se encontraba un peli verde, aunque no se veía, en una motocicleta honda, (no soy buena para describir, pues realmente con un ver una moto no se qué motor tiene, creo que sería un motor 250 o más grande pero…) esta moto era sumamente grande, color plata y negro con unas pequeñas líneas color rojo, (pero para no confundirlos más vean aquí la imagen: . /imgres?q=motos+honda&hl=es&biw=1366&bih=667&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=8cTuJs0UQHWTgM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=QacWLhbXPyh_dM&imgurl= . &w=640&h=480&ei=oXiwT7a5E83dgQfosI21CQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1074&vpy=133&dur=525&hovh=157&hovw=208&tx=146&ty=80&sig=109375796850326578617&page=1&tbnh=135&tbnw=178&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:17,s:0,i:170) la razón por la que no se distinguía era debido a que tenía un casco como: . , también llevaba, este atuendo;(pero en lugar del sexy modelo, estaba un mega sexy ryoma, waaaaaaaaaaaa q lindooo mmmm… lo quiero para mi ejem… jiji mi mente voló lo siento… regresando ) . /imgres?q=chaquetas+fila+negras+para+hombres&hl=es&biw=1241&bih=606&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=nLn7lXi736vBPM:&imgrefurl= .es/bolsos-bandoleras-hombre/%3Fredirect%3Dvip%26post%3D11707697&docid=6VlOAY2ZrGuHqM&imgurl= . /fc/2f/fc2f5c1a6f5ff27dd228789af8e8 4e5f/chaqueta-d-g_vip_ &w=640&h=480&ei=MIawT4yXMM7uggf6lsjKCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=346&vpy=149&dur=40&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=90&ty=92&sig=109375796850326578617&page=3&tbnh=128&tbnw=171&start=53&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:16,s:53,i:221. Este chico que iba bastante rápido, por decir poco, casi 100km/hora siendo menor de edad y sin permiso era sumamente peligroso… pero no le importaba eso…

**Prov. Ryoma…**

-como diablos me paso esto, ¿Qué me sucede?- se preguntaba el joven a sí mismo, a la vez que recordaba lo sucedido…

**Flashback….**

-yo es que etto, yo- balbuceaba la chica, -que sucede si quieres que me aleje lo haré, pero dime porque- hable algo molesto ryoma, -cc comencé a hablare a un chico amigo, el me invito a salir y me dijo que si quería que nos lleváramos bien, yo t t tenia que evitarte y no hablarte- termino apenas la chica y corrió hacia la puerta de salida, la vi sorprendido cruzar el umbral de la dichosa puerta que ya casi se cerraba, -así que TU NOVIO no me deja hablarte, he…- le dije, bueno prácticamente le grite estaba completamente furioso, salí de la casa y recordé algo que había en la cochera de la casa, la moto la moto del viejo, ¿Qué importaba si me detenían? No era mi problema solo necesitaba despejar mi mente y así lo lograría, por lo tanto, tome la ropa que utilizaba para correr y el caso, prendí le vendita la moto y salí sin rumbo fijo…

**Fin de Flashback….**

-y ahora estoy aquí, deseando que no me detenga la policía, porque no tengo ánimos de aguantar un montón de idioteces de un corrupto- así que vamos a correr un poco mas…

**Fin prov. Ryoma…**

Hací el peli verde le dio otra aceleración, estaba interesado simplemente en salir de la ciudad hacia cualquier lado, pero algo hizo que regresara, -NO QUIERO SUELTAME- escucho el peli verde, -_reconozco esa voz… sakuno-_ sin pensarlo dos veces de alguna manera le dio un giro a la moto, para dirigirse a donde escucho el grito, pero pocos minutos después_, -¿Qué hago?, Ella prácticamente me dijo, que me mantuviera lejos, seguramente su novio la va salvar-_ tras esto. Le bajo la velocidad de casi 150km/h a 50km/h, pero no cambio el rumbo y tras escuchr nuevamente, -NO QUIERO- de una chica, que ryoma sabía que era Sakuno, -SEERAS MIA-escucho otra voz, esta vez masculina, esto lo hizo inconscientemente aumentar poco a poco su velocidad, -QUE LA DEJES- escucha de otra mujer, -¿dos mujeres?- pensó ryoma, -DEJAME, SERA MIA EN CUERPO Y ALMA- escucho de la voz masculina, esto hiso que un frio le recorriera todo el cuerpo, -¡NOOOOO!- se escucho, la desesperación de la chica, ryoma aumento toda la velocidad de la moto, paso tan rápido que ni la policía lo logro distinguir, si lo veían estaría en problemas, pero esto no importaba…

**Mientras tanto…**

En un callejón muy oscuro, alejado de toda bulla, casi al final de la ciudad, una chica de largas trenzas, forcejeaba contra un chico, no mucho mayor que ella, este chico bastante alto, de piel blanca, ojos negros y cabellos negro, aunque en estatura era unos escasos centímetros más alto que Sakuno, poseía una fuerza tremenda, ya chica no sabía qué hacer, ni ella ni su acompañante, ann tachibana, por más que gritaban no lograban soltarse el agarre de ese bruto, -ann debes irte, si no también te hará daño- articulo duramente la joven ryuzaki, -eso jamás, si me voy el te …# iba a decir la chica cuando, el hombre que tenia a Sakuno la hiso salir del callejón encontrándose con…

Una moto, ¿una moto? Se coloco justo enfrente de la chica, -¿Qué SUCEDE?- dijo la persona de la moto, ann no sabía porque pero se le hizo conocida la voz, pero este no era el momento, -ayúdala, ese tipo la quiere para para, to tocarla- dijo la castaña, pero cada palabra que pronunciaba su voz bajaba el tono… -¿QUE?- el reacciono el chico de la motocicleta, -¿Dónde están?- pregunto la persona, justo en ese momento la joven castaña vi pasar una Mazda azul marino, polarizado delante de ella, -en el auto- articulo, el joven personaje de la motocicleta, volteo, -maldición, súbete- le dijo entregándole un segundo casco, el cual estaba amarrado en la parrilla, -pe.. pero- decía desconfiada la chica, -ann te iré a dejar a un lugar seguro, si te pasa algo momo no lo superaría- dijo este, la chica al instante reacciono, ante estas palabras, tomo el casco y se subió a la moto, -aquí estarás bien, vete- dijo el joven -¿e- echizen?- articulo la chica al momento de bajarse cerca de una parada de autobús, no recibió respuesta, puesto que inmediatamente el chico se puso en marcha, -estoy segura, era echizen, deberé avisarles- Tras decir esto tomo su móvil y marco un conocido numero.

**Prov. Sakuno…**

Yo estoy gritando constantemente pidiendo ayuda, -CALLATE, no gastes energía, que de este auto no saldrás y nadie te escucha- dijo este chico, -déjame por favor- le digo sollozando, sin embargo una gota de esperanza percibí al reconocer una moto que corría detrás del auto, _-era la persona que ayudo a ann- _pensé, pero este momento fue obscurecido tras ver como el auto que me llevaba a la fuerza, entraba a un auto-hotel, aun forcejando entró a una habitación, -¿por qué?, ¿por qué? Nadie hace nada- gritaba desesperada, pero ante este acto los presentes voltearon y cerraron con fuerza los ojos, fue cuando me voltee, TENIA UN ARMA, mis gritos de ayuda, aumentaron y se convirtieron en gritos de desesperación, nadie me ayudaría…

Tras subir unas gradas, me hizo entrar a una habitación, esta era sumamente deplorable, había una cama que tenía una cama matrimonial con unas sabanas grises, un mueble en mal estado al lado izquierdo de la habitación y un espejo rajado justo enfrente de la cama, ni siquiera una ventana, estoy asustada, este hombre ya me ha tirado sobre la cama, constantemente grito e intento zafarme, pero ya nadie me vendrá a ayudar…

**Fin Prov. Sakuno…**

**Prov. Ryoma…**

Vi entrar el auto hacia un hotel, pronto escucho los gritos de ayuda de Sakuno, sin pensarlo entro a la "recepción" aun sin quitarme el casco, pregunto si el dueño del carro azul entro con una joven, la persona que estaba, supongo que es la recepcionista, no me responde, pregunte al hombre lo mismo, no me respondió, no tengo tiempo de perder, lo tomo de la playera, ¿y qué mierda me importa que casi me duplica el tamaño?-NO ME JODAS, EL DUEÑO DEL AUTO ENTRO CON UNA CHICA DE LARGAS TRNSAS, ¿SI O NO?- le grite, el hombre finalmente asintió con la cabeza, -¿dime en que habitación están?- le pregunte, -en la 314- dijo temeroso, lo solté, tome carrera hacia la habitación mencionada, pero alguien me detuvo, otro muchacho, -no querrás ir, está armado- me dijo, -pues llamen a la policía- los rete, los presentes negaron con la cabeza, volví a tomar carrera hacia la habitación, -no escuchaste- escuche que alguien dijo detrás mío, -ES MI PROBLEMA, MONTÓN DE COBARDES- termine, sin dejar mi carrera. Pronto encontré la habitación, y escuche un profundo llanto y varios gritos, -quédate quiete o tendré que matarte- escuche que dijo un hombre, comencé a sudar frio, -PREFIERO ESTAR MUERTA ANTES QUE DEJAR QUE ME VIOLES- grito desesperada la chica que pronto reconocí, era Sakuno. Sin pensar bote la puerta y no me gusta lo que veo…

**Fin Prov. Ryoma…**

En un momento la puerta cayó al suelo dejando ver a un chico que tenía cubierto el rostro, la chica estaba semi-desnuda, en casi un instante el "desconocido" golpeo a su atacante y la cubrió con su chaqueta, Sakuno lo vio, lo conocía estaba segura, pero no importaba, la saco del cuarto, escucho varios disparos detrás de ella, no les dio ninguno, bajaron las escaleras, Sakuno observaban en cámara lenta el rostro de sorpresa de las personas que minutos atrás, no movieron un dedo para ayudarla, el chico se dirige hacia su moto, claro seguidos de disparos, de los cuales uno roso al chico en el brazo izquierdo, este no se inmuto y finalmente se quita el casco, -RYOMA-KUN- dice la chica sorprendida, -póntelo- ordeno ryoma, la joven obedeció, -ryoma- intento decir la chica, pero el peli verde rápidamente encendió el vehículo y tomo carrera, -gracias, eres mi héroe…- susurro para si la chica...

* * *

¿y? ¿ opiniones? je bueno yo espero positivas, pero personalmente me gusto mucho cuando escribí el cap. espero pronto sub los cap ya escritos que son cuatro luego tardare unpoco mas en actualizar.. xq bueno escribiré de cero en fin espero les guste -

y... espero algún comentario bye...


	12. XIIdia lluv p2 las repercusiones hero

bueno yo quizás esto parezca cap de relleno pero... es necesario para algunas cosas... espero sea agradable...

* * *

_XII. _Día lluvioso p2 las repercusiones de un ser llamado: "héroe"

**Prov. ryoma…**

"gracias, eres mi héroe…-"esta frase aun permanece en mi mente, pasaron dos días, desde el maldito "encuentro de buena suerte" según Sa… ryuzaki, ¿buena suerte?… ser casi violada y perseguida por un loco pedófilo armado, ¿qué tiene de "buena suerte"?, aparte de la reprimenda que me dio mi hermano, no sé ¿Por qué? Ann Tachibana les tenía que contar lo que sucedía, le dije al idiota de ryoga que la herida de mi brazo, me la hice porque me caí de la moto, no le dije mas, si se entera de lo que paso… bueno se lo diría a mi madre y eso si sería un problema…

Escucho que tocan la puerta y no estoy de humor para nadie, -quien- hablo severamente, nadie me responde, es mas descaradamente abrió la puerta, me volteo, -ryuzaki, ¿Qué quieres?- sentencie, -y y yo... eto…- escucho de parte de ella, me enloquece este tartamudeo, -habla de una vez- le dije, si siquiera verla, -el ven vendaje, hay que cambiarlo- me dijo, -déjalo yo lo hare, vete o si no tu "noviecito" se molestara de que estés aquí- termino la conversación, quitándole las gasas que lleva en la mano y le cierro la puerta en sus narices… pero tiene razón debo cambiarme el vendaje, y no hablo de mi brazo, me quito la camisa y al verme frente al espejo… odio tener este vendaje…

**Flashback….**

Al ir en la moto, ese tipo nos siguió, -ryo ryoma-kun, nos persogue- escuche decir a Sakuno, luego escuche un disparo, -ese maldito aun nos sigue- me dije a mi miso, intente evadirlo y lo había hecho, pero debíamos escapar , se me ocurrió ir hacia la estación de policía, pero para hacerlo debía girar abruptamente, lo hice pero no maniobre bien la moto, al desestabilizarme, recibí uno de los disparan en mi costado izquierdo, pero llegamos a la estación…

**Flashback….**

No fue nada grave, pero nada bueno tampoco, si hago un movimiento muy brusco, me podre abrir esa herida, de la cual es más que obvio que no sabe mi hermano, me colocare el vendaje rápidamente y me iré a seigaku…

**Fin de Prov. ryoma…**

Mientas el peli verde, se colocaba el vendaje, una triste Sakuno bajaba de las escaleras, -¿sigue molesto?- hablo desde la cocina ryoga, la chica no respondió, -vamos Sakuno… veras que pronto estará bien- continuo el peli verde, -me odia- hablo finalmente y tristemente la castaña, -claro que no, sino o te hubiera ayudado- intento animarla el joven, antes de que pudiera articular palabra la chica, bajo el mencionado, -me voy- dijo rápidamente el peli verde menor, -espera chabisque, ¿tan temprano?- cuestiono el hermano mayor, -si- dijo sin más el menor, quien ignoraba por completo a la joven Sakuno, sin más reclamos, mejor dicho respuestas salió ryoma, camino a seigaku, frente a la atenta mirada de su muy confundido hermano mayor, y la chica que lo llama "héroe".

En su camino como es costumbre, se encuentra con momoshiro, -heyyy bien hecho ryoma- habla el pelinegro, desde la distancia, haciendo que ryoma detenga su paso, y con confusión -¿por qué?- cuestione a su sempai, -por ser el héroe y rescatar a Sakuno- habla animadamente momo, al mismo tiempo que le da unos, aunque ya acostumbrados, golpes en la espalda del menor, inconsciente de las heridas de este, ante lo cual solamente ryoma hace una pequeña mueca de dolor, -¿no se dé que hablas?- cuestiono el peli verde, soltándose del dolorosa agarre de su mejor amigo, para seguir su camino, -¿Cómo que no? Ann, me lo ha contado todo, como la salvaste a ella y también a Sakuno- hablo nuevamente el ojivioleta, siguiendo a su pequeño amigo, el cual no respondió.

-así que ahora eres el héroe… ¿no? enano maldito- se escucho una voz detrás de él, -¿no tienes menores a las cuales acosar Freddy?- ataca rápidamente el menor, -CALLATE- fue la respuesta, del rubio, -sabes que tengo razón- dijo ryoma dando por finalizado, ese nada agradable encuentro, momoshiro incapaz de entender solamente sigue a su amigo, escuchando por detrás un –es tu culpa lo que le sucedió- de parte del "enemigo" de ryoma, -lo sé- hablo rápidamente el menor, en un susurro, "esperen, ¿ryoma acepta la culpa? ¿De qué?" fue lo único que pudo pensar el peli negro, quien caminaba detrás de su amigo, -oye ryoma… ¿Qué fue eso?- logro finalmente articular momoshiro, -no te incumbe- respondió con ira, el pequeño, momoshiro no actuó, simplemente vio como su mejor amigo, se alejaba, claro lo veía sin salir de su estado de shock.

Ryoma estaba sumamente molesto, por decir poco, sin hablar con nadie fue directo a sus prácticas matutinas, sabía que no había nadie, ese era el motivo para llegar temprano, podría cambiarse de ropa, sin tener que explicar nada de sus "vendajes" y si se dejaba la chaqueta de titular nadie vería el de su brazo. Rápidamente todos los integrantes del club comenzaron a llegar y uno por uno se sorprendió, de ver que ryoma había llegado temprano y eso solo significaba una cosa… estaba molesto.

Pero tezuka, fue quien noto, algo distinto en los movimientos de ryoma… el entrenamiento acabo como comenzó, sin ninguna novedad, aparte de la distancia entre momo y ryoma y claro el pésimo carácter que cargaba ryoma… -Hey o´chivi, ¿no te cambias?- pregunto curiosamente eijii, al ver como el peli ver tomaba sus cosas. Sin cambiar su atuendo de tenis, -no, me cambiare en otro lugar- respondió sin ver a nadie, -espera ¿Por qué?- cuestiono oishi, recibiendo de respuesta un -porque si- de parte del peli verde, cuando los presentes iban a cuestionar la peli verde, momoshiro los detuvo, -no le cuestionen nada- hablo momo, los presentes vieron sorprendidos al pelinegro.

-shhhh ¿por qué?- hablo obvio mamushi, -no responderá a nada- respondió el ojivioleta, -momo ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto fui, momo no respondió, -está molesto con todos- respondió una voz detrás de ellos, -nyaa ha ha ryoga, ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto eijii al recién llegado, -aun está molesto, por lo que sucedió con la pequeña Sakuno- respondió el peli verde presente, -hablas de lo del héroe- hablo momo, -creo que eso del "héroe" lo tiene así, pero no sé porque, no me dijo nada mas, de lo que Ann les dijo a ustedes- termino ryoga, nadie pregunta más nada, solamente se quedaron con las dudas en la cabeza.

Por su parte ryoma, se avía cambiado en la terraza, al comienzo de las clases nada nuevo, sus compañeros hablando, la molesta tomoka asfixiándolo y Sakuno intentando hablarle, ante todo esto solo los ignoraba, bueno hasta que, -echizen por que no te cambiaste con el resto- hablo el chico con la boca más grande de seigaku, -por qué no, Horio- se digno a responder ryoma, quien luego se arrepintió, pues constantemente Horio preguntaba lo mismo una y otra y otra y otra vez, hasta el punto de que todo el salón esperaba la respuesta de peli verde, -responde ryo# intento hablar el castaño, -Horio por primera vez en tu vida ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!, si nadie te ha callado yo lo haré AHORA y si vuelves a pregúntame algo que no te incumba, ten por seguro te arrojare de la terraza del instituto ¿entendiste?- dijo con furia el peli verde, tras esto Horio, asustado, como el resto se volteo y sentó en su asiento, a tiempo entro el profesor para iniciar otro día de clases en seigaku.

Las clases rápidamente acaban dando inicio a los clubes, ryoma quien se cambio de nuevo en la terraza, llego rápidamente al entrenamiento, para su alivio nadie hizo pregunta, pero al entrar tezuka, le impidió el paso, -¿capitán?- fue lo único que salió de los labios del peli verde, no recibió respuesta, -capitán yo… Ahora debo jugar- hablo el oji ámbar, intentando esquivar a su capitán –piensas jugar en ese estado– hablo el capitán, -no es nada- respondió el peli verde, dejando con mucha sorpresa a los demás presente, tezuka rápidamente tomo con fuerza el baro izquierdo de ryoma, ante tal acción ryoma hizo una mueca de dolor, de nuevo tezuka hizo presión, -ha- atino a quejarse el peli verde, -basta- hablo nuevamente ryoma, quitando su brazo, sin darse cuenta que se había manchado la chaqueta, tezuka abrió los ojos de par en par y en un rápido movimiento le quito la chaqueta al peli verde, lo que sorprendió a todos, ryoma reacciono ante la mirada de los presentes y dirigió su mirada hacia brazo, se sorprendió.

Jamás se imagino que con solo la presión del capitán su herida se abriría y sangraría de nuevo, como un impulso cubrió su vendaje manchado con su mano derecha y desvió la mirada, -¿Cómo te hiciste semejante herida echizen?- cuestiono el capitán, ryoma no respondió, solamente bajo un poco la mirada, -al ayudar a la pequeña Sakuno- respondió ryoga, nuevamente ryoma no se movió, -e es es cierto- hablo timiamente Sakuno, quien como siempre miraba el entrenamiento, -o´chivi por eso no te cambiabas con nosotros- cuestiono eijii, nuevamente ryoma guardo silencio.

**Prov. ryoma…**

Estúpida herida, no quería que hicieran un escándalo por esto, ahora todos desear saber que paso, -echizen retírate a la enfermera y vete a casa- escuche decir al capitán, -¿retírame?- consulte, seguramente había escuchado mal, -te prohíbo entrenar con esa herida- me sentencio, -¿qué? ¡No! me niego- le respondí, -entonces dejaras de ser titular y solamente recogerás pelotas- me sentencio, no podía decir nada, lo único que articule fue un - shit- y salía de las canchas, camino a la enfermería…

Esto va de mal en peor, me fui maltratando a todo, al cielo, al infierno, a mi padre, al capitán, a mi hermano, a Sakuno, a mi… y a todo estudiante que me observara con cara de "por que está hablando solo", odiaba este día.

Llegue rápidamente a la enfermería, y note que ryuzaki me seguía, -si sigues así, tu "parejita" se molestara- le hable, -no no importa, quiero ayudar aunque sea a colocarte los vendajes y si pudiera acompañarte a tu casa, como agradecimiento por salvarme- hablo la chica, es la primera vez que no tartamudea, -haz lo que quieras- le respondí, al tiempo que me empezaba a atender la enfermera, no le tuve que decir nada, con ver mi brazo bastaba.

**Fin de prov. Ryoma…**

**En el club de tenis…**

Todos los presentes del club de tenis, seguían preguntándose cono se había hecho semejante daño, pero solo los titulares sabían, la razón pero sabían también que ryoma ocultaba algo y luego de la paradoja contada por momoshiro, sobre el encuentro con "Freddy" los dejo con mas curiosidad y motivos para "averiguar la verdad"… Mientras el plan se armaba…

**En la enfermería…**

-como te hiciste esto- hablo una mujer, alta de cabello negro liso y suelto, de ojos café claro y con un poco de brillo rosa pálido en sus labios, con un traje de enfermera(no lo describí todos los conocen y si no imagínense el que más les guste, si perversiones claro...) y unos zapatos ni muy bajos ni muy altos negros... mientras vendaba el brazo de ryoma, intenta a la mirada de ryoma, este simplemente respondió - las repercusiones de un ser llamado: "héroe"- y desvió su mirada hacia ningún lado…

* * *

bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado y la vez hacerles preguntar cosas.. jeje espero algun comentario


	13. XIIIDía lluvioso p3 Infiel ¿quién?

bien espero subir pronto la conti..

* * *

**Día lluvioso p3 Infiel... ¿quién? ¿tu o yo?**

La enfermera, continuo su trabajo sin entender las palabras de su peli verde, la misma término rápidamente curando la herida en el brazo del menor, el peli verde rápidamente se puso de pie dispuesto a salir, pero fue detenido por la voz de Sakuno, -de de deberías dejar que que que te cu curen… el … la he herida de de del costado- tartamudeo la cobriza, -¡Ryuzaki¡- hablo molesto el peli verde, -¿he otra herida echizen?- cuestiono la enfermera, -nada- respondió ryoma, -echizen … habla- respondió la enfermera, mientras un aura obscura la cubría, ryoma trago saliva, y se saco la playera sin renegar, la enfermera hizo un gesto de horror, -¿así pensabas jugar?- pidió respuesta la mujer, -no es nada tan grave- respondió desinteresado el peli verde, -BAKA, está abierta- le regaño la enfermera, ryoma no respondió, sabía que tenía razón, se dejo curar, -no hagas ningún esfuerzo, ¿entendido?- interrogo la enfermera., al terminar de curar al joven, el chico asintió, se coloco la playera y se paro; pero antes de salir, -por favor no le diga a nadie- hablo, la enfermera lo vio de forma extraña, -¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- pregunto, no recibió respuesta, -si me dices no hablare- prosiguió, -me rozo una bala- respondió dudoso el peli verde y salió de la habitación, la enfermera permanecía en shock, ¿como a un estudiante le rozo una bala? Se cuestionaba la incrédula y confundida enfermera, -es culpa mía, me salvo de… de perder mi inocencia, ante un pedófilo, es mi héroe- respondió, leyendo la mente de la enfermera, Sakuno, la enfermera se sorprendió, ya no hizo ninguna pregunta, solamente siguió con la mirada, al peli verde y a la cobriza alejarse de su vista, y recordó las palabras del chico: las repercusiones de un ser llamado: "héroe"…

Mientras tanto, un peli verde caminaba hacia las canchas del club de tenis, al llegar recibió una mirada desaprobatoria del capitán, -te dije que fueras a la enfermería y a casa- le determino, tezuka, -ya Salí de la enfermería capitán, me iré pero, no sin mis cosas- hablo sarcásticamente, dirigiéndose hacia su mochila, la toma y nuevamente hablo, -me cambiare capitán- caminando hacia el vestidor, tezuka le hizo señales a Arai para que lo acompañar, sin que ryoma lo notara, por lo que se desvistió, dejando ver su vendaje, -como te hiciste eso- hablo Arai, -no digas nada- respondió el peli verde caminando hacia la salida.

Caminando hacia afuera, se encontró con ryuzaki, quien veía dolorida, como su chico se abalanzaba sobre otra chica, ryoma comprendió todo de inmediato, él era el supuesto novio de la chica, este se sentaba a unos tres escritorios de él, se llamaba lee, Raijin lee, si no le fallaba la memoria, ryoma lo vio, bueno juzgo de pies a cabeza, el chico era alto, de cabello negro, extremadamente corto, parecía que sé había pintado la cabeza, con un marcador permanente, tenía el uniforme de seigaku, ojos cafés, sin nada interesante y piel blanca.

Ryoma se acerco a Sakuno, justo al tiempo que tomoka, hacia lo mismo, pero la chica hablo primero –Sakuno, si él te trata así no te merece, ya verás cómo lo olvidas con el tiempo- fue lo dijo tomoka, -…- Sakuno guardo silencio, -ryuzaki ven…- le hablo ryoma y haciendo cumplir su orden la sujeto del brazo y la llevo casi arrastrada, consigo, dejando muy sorprendía a tomoka, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Rápidamente llegaron a la casa de los echizen, -¿ryo ryoma-kun?- pregunto la chica, -no te acostumbres- hablo el peli verde sin verla, subió hacia su habitación y tomo su guitarra, bajo nuevamente hacia donde estaba, la dolorida chica, "que estoy haciendo" se pregunto mental mente el peli verde, luego la observo, lloraba silenciosamente, suspiro, -no llores, ni te acostumbres…- volvió a hablar el chico, la chica lo vio confundida, cuando escucho como ryoma comenzaba a tocar, su amado instrumento.

**Desde afuera de la casa…**

Los titularse de seigaku y ryoga, los habían seguido, como parte de su "plan", a estos se les unieron: los tres novatos de siempre, Arai y tomoka, lo observaron asombrados, (desde la ventana) -¿nos equivocamos de casa?- pregunto taka-san, -no, pero el chabisque, no toca para nadie, shhhh quiero escuchar- hablo y a la vez callo ryoga.

**Dentro de la casa…**

Indiferente de que lo observaban ryoma simplemente comenzó a tocar y… a cantar:

El tiempo no cura nada

El tiempo no es un doctor

Mala racha o mala estampa

Y un bastón para el corazón.

Con anestesia no hay dolor

Pónganme la inyección

El tiempo solo te sana

Lo que no importa ya.

Los años nos hacen mejores

Solo si puedes encajar

Los golpes como un hombre

Un sparring profesional.

La vida es poder

Y las cartas no las vas a elegir

Los ases en la manga

No te van a servir.

Pues si te falta un bastón para tu corazón

Si te falta un bastón para tu corazón

Si te falta un bastón para tu corazón

Apaga y vámonos

Al terminar, Sakuno lo observaba sorprendida, no entendía nada, el peli verde suspiro, y aun incapaz de poder utilizar su sentido común, -no llores, Sakuno- hablo sutilmente el oji ámbar, sin ver a la chica, -no te merece quien te haga derramar lagrimas por él, y quien las merezca jamás te hará llorar- hablo de nuevo el peli verde, parándose y salía de la habitación, pero al cruzar la puerta, -recuérdalo- hablo nuevamente, ¨creo que así era el dicho, no sirvo para esto¨ pensaba el peli verde, caminando hacia la cocina.

La chica sorprendida, simplemente dejo salir una bella sonrisa, y siguió a ryoma, -r ryoma-kun- hablo la cobriza, ryo volteo a observarla, -yo eto… emm yyy ooo oqyo eesqye bueno es..to que yo- intentaba pronunciar la chica, ryoma parpadeo, -ryuzaki, no te entiendo nada- hablo el peli verde, -quiero saber si tu bueno yo- intentaba hablar la chica, ryoma suspiro –salgamos, no hay nada para comer- invito indirectamente, a la chica, -si- respondió feliz la chica…

**Desde afuera de la casa…**

-nyaaa ven, ven, ven, ven, les dije que el o´chivi sabía tocar guitarra- repetía eijii, los pesantes asintieron, pero observaron como Saku y ryoma, salían de la casa -escóndase- hablo momo, todos se escondieron(detras de un arbusto, que bueno salio de la nada, ¿que? esto es un fic... puedo colocarle lo que quiera o ¿no? ;)), observaron como los menores se alejaban de ellos, -sigamoslos- hablo ryoga y todos asintieron, averiguarían que había pasado…

**Con ryoma y Sakuno…**

Ambos caminaban sin decir nada, durante unos 10m min. Hasta que ryoma para de repente, -comamos- hablo entrando a un restaurante, o eso pensaba Sakuno, pues al entrar, ¡era un karaoke! La chica observo a su alrededor y luego a ryoma, este le devolvió la mirada a la confundida chica, -la comida de aquí es buena- decía el peli verde mientras, se sentaba en una mesa, de frente al escenario, la chica lo siguió, pero antes de pensar en ordenar, los subieron al escenario a ambos…

**Prov. Sakuno…**

¿Pero qué?, como cambia las cosas, hoy en la mañana ryoma no me hablaba, luego me hace llorar mi "novio" por serme infiel, después ryoma me anima, salimos a comer y ahora, ¡cataremos karaoke! ¿Cómo es que cambio tanto un día? Diablos la música ya comenzó, ¿Qué hare?...

**Fin de Prov. Sakuno…**

La música, había comenzado a sonar y ambos chicos estaban, incapaces de reaccionar, ryoma como reflejo simplemente comenzó al leer lo que decía la pantalla:

Ryoma; El silencio se va,

Junto a mi ya no esta,

El dolor se marcho,

Y mi alma es libre del temor.

Sakuno al escuchar que ryoma cantaba, de igual manera comenzó a leer la pantalla:

Sakuno: Comprendí que si estoy aquí,

Es porque yo así lo decidí,

Conocer y reconocer,

Que nada es perfecto,

Y el defecto es bello también.

Y antes de darse cuenta ambos ya habían comenzado, a divertirse cantando, claro sin saber que eran observados.

Ryoma; Libertad, libertad,

No voy a abandonar mis sueños.

Sakuno: Libertad, libertad,

Es tiempo de vivir sin miedo,

**Yo solo quiero libertad**

**Y solo quiero libertad**

**Yo solo quiero libertad**

**Y solo quiero libertad**

Ryoma; Deja atrás el disfraz,

Quema ya el antifaz.

Tu destino es vivir,

Y sentir dejando de fingir.

Sakuno: Puedo amar, no hay oscuridad

Hay nuevos horizontes que buscar

**Ambos:Hoy mi fe me hace creer,**

**Que tengo mil razones para tocar el cielo y gritar.**

Sakuno:Libertad, libertad

No voy a abandonar mis sueños

Ryoma; Libertad, libertad

Es tiempo de vivir sin miedo

**Yo solo quiero libertad**

**Y solo quiero libertad**

**Yo solo quiero libertad**

**Y solo quiero libertad**

**Libertad**

**Yo solo quiero libertad**

**Y solo quiero libertad**

**Yo solo quiero libertad**

Ryoma; Libertad, yo vivo en libertad

No tengo que ocultar mi personalidad

Libertad, yo vivo en libertad

No me voy a frenar

Yo busco libertad

Sakuno: (Vive y suena en libertad,

Tu decides a quien amar,

Hoy tu voz no van a callar,

Grita fuerte, quiero escuchar).

Libertad (libertad),

Libertad (libertad),

Ryoma; No voy a abandonar mis sueños,

Libertad (libertad),

Libertad (libertad),

Es tiempo de vivir sin miedo.

Sakuno:Yo quiero libertad

Libertad

Sakuno:Yo quiero libertad

Libertad

Yo solo quiero libertad

Yo solo quiero libertad

**Libertad**

**Solo quiero libertad (libertad)**

**Libertad, libertad, libertad**

La canción termino, ambos chicos se observaban confundidos, ninguno se percato de cuando habían comenzado a catar y hacer tal show, habían bailado y representado cada palabra de la canción, lo unico que era seguro que ambos se habían divertido…

Los observadores mas sorprendidos, eran los de Seigaku, -no sabía que ryoma… bueno cantara karaoke- hablo fuji, -nadie lo sabia- hablo suichiro, -ni que sakunita, pudiera ser así, creí que le daba pena- hablo, esta vez ryoga, -es que es tímida- respondió tomoka, -no parece- discutió, Horio… -creo que ahora si debemos saber ¿Qué pasa aquí?- recalco momo, todos asintieron…

Mientras seigaku discutía, ryoma y Sakuno bajaban del escenario, bastante ¿felices? En realidad no sabían que había pasado, -n no, no sabía qué, que canta cantaras así, ryoma-kun- rompió el silencio la cobriza, -eso tampoco lo sabía yo- respondió con ironía el peli verde, la chica rio, ante esta acción, ryoma sonrió de medio lado, "almenos parece que ya no estás triste por lo que paso, con su supuesto novio lee" pensaba ryoma, tomando asiento en la mesa.

Esta alegría no duro mucho debido a que, tanto ryoma como Sakuno sintieron, una mirada de ira, y como acto-reflejo, voltearon, no era ni más ni menos que el noviecito de Sakuno, - lee- hablo el peli verde, -Raijin- susurro la chica, -se puede saber que haces- hablo con furia Raijin, -yo yo solo, yo yo solo …- intentaba excusarse la cobriza, -relájate, Raijin, solamente comemos que no hay nada en la casa- hablo desinteresadamente ryoma, mientras observaba la carta del menú.

-¿qué me relaje?, mientras mi novia resulta ser una mujerzuela, que me está engañando, lo pero con un maldito como tu- reclamo Raijin, ryoma bajo la carta y con ira observo a Raijin, -cuida tus palabras, rayito- dijo ryoma desafiando a Raijin…

-a alto Raijin, NO, no es lo que piensas- intento defenderse la cobriza, -mujer estúpida- respondió Raijin, ryoma y los de seigaku, se tensaron, esto se Salía de control, Sakuno comenzó a sentí como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero observo la ryoma, el cual la observaba serio, y recordó aquellas palabras * no te merece quien te haga derramar lagrimas por él, y quien las merezca jamás te hará llorar*, -el me animo, luego de que tu me fuiste infiel- reclamo la chica, Raijin puso los ojos en blanco, -así es te vi- concluyo la cobriza…

* * *

bueno ¿opiniones? jeje quieren golpear a raijin yo si... jeje

pd. la primera canción se llama un bastón para el corazón (no le pensaron o si ja) de bumbury...

y la otra libertad de anahi y cristian chavez

espero comentario


	14. XIV Día lluvioso p3 el ojo por ojo, de

bien dije que subiria la continuacion e la noxe y aqui esta... un capitulo mas y tardare es subir los cap...

* * *

**XIV.Día lluvioso p3 el ojo por ojo, deja cieg**o

Un profundo silencio sentencio la situación, Raijin se encontraba parado sin decir nada frene de una molesta Sakuno… inconscientes de la situación, los titulares se acercaron poco a poco hacia Sakuno, -saku-saku yo- intento hablar Raijin, -calla- hablo Sakuno, -y y y yoy yo saku yo- hablaba entre cortado Raijin, -déjame cantarte algo saku-saku, para pedir perdón- termino, Sakuno lo observo y luego a ryoma, quien pensaba –este es tan desvergonzado que… ¿ni siquiera lo niega?- inconscientemente apretó los puños y le devolvió la mirada a ryuzaki, la chica sonrió, ello era como si ryoma le dijera, "vamos se que quieres y se lo merece" -no tienes porque, yo te cantare algo querido Raijin- hablo la chica, con un tono macabro.

Sin esperar respuesta camino hacia el escenario, seguida por ryoma, quien ¿reía? Si se burlaba de aquel que hizo explotar la ira dentro de la dulce chica, -estúpido- le esbozo el peli verde a un desconcertado Raijin, los demás presente se hallaban fuera de sí, la cobriza tomo el micrófono, -hola a todos, este vez quiero dedicarle esta canción, al imbécil que me fue infiel- soltó de golpe, los presentes de seigaku, simplemente se quedaron en shock, la música comenzó y una molesta Sakuno también, cantando lo siguiente:

Son odiosas las comparaciones pero tengo mil razones

Pa´ saber que fue un error

Pongo en la balanza lo que tengo y yo misma me

Contengo de cantártelas mi amor, ja

Me juraste maravillas, pista:(no, no, no)

Que hasta mis males curarías, pista: (si señor)

Encomendado y confesado hasta el rosario

Le he rezado a la virgencita del amor

Pero yo me convencí que más vale estar sola

Que engañada por ti…

Llorare yo sé que es así pero ten por seguro que

Que soy más fuerte sin ti…

Que soy más fuerte sin ti, pista: ( ti ti ti ti tiri ri ri)

Decidí limpiar hasta el armario regalar lo

Innecesario empezando por tu amor…

Empeñe hasta el alma por quererte y resulta

Que mi suerte es que haya sido la mejor...

Que no se atreva a reclamarme, pista: (no, no, no)

Es que ahora sí que sabe amarme, pista: (fanfarrón)

Tantas promesas a los santos que como saben

Fueron tantos pero ninguno me cumplió

Por eso yo me convencí que más vale

Estar sola que engañada por ti

Llorare yo sé que es así pero ten por seguro

Que soy más fuerte sin ti

Por eso yo me convencí que más vale estar sola

Que engañada por ti

Llorare yo sé que es así pero ten por seguro

Que soy más fuerte sin ti

Me juraste maravillas, pista: (no, no, no)

Que hasta mis males curarías, pista: (si señor)

Que no se atreva a reclamarme, pista: (no, no, no)

Es que ahora sí que sabe amarme, pista: (fanfarrón)

Por eso yo me convencí que más vale estar sola

Que engañada por ti

Llorare yo sé que es así pero ten por seguro

Que soy más fuerte sin ti….

El silencio tan profundo, como el espacio, dentro de todo el karaoke era temible, hasta que una carcajada¸ rompió el terrible habiente, los presentes voltearon rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el culpable, ¡ryoma! Si el mismísimo príncipe del tenis, reía como loco, sorprendiendo a todos los conocidos del mismo, -jajaja dime "Rayito", ¿Qué se siente ser un perro castrado, por infiel? jaja- hablaba entre risas el peli verde, -a un perro castrado, no le duele lo que no tiene- respondió Sakuno, con ironía, -tienes razón, no lo había pensado- respondía ryoma, -ese chabisque realmente es vengativo- hablo ryoga, con una gota tipo anime y una sonrisa nervioso, -ta también ryuzaki- hablo Horio, de igual manera, los demás asintieron, -Hmp. se lo merece, por engañar a Sakuno- habla tomoka, todos de acuerdo.

-Raijin adiós-, habla la chica de largo cabello, mientras baja del escenario, -¿disculpa?- habla Raijin, los chicos de seigaku se colocan delante de Sakuno, -fuera no es con ustedes seigaku-, discute Raijin, quitándose del alcance de los mismos, -escúchame perra estúpida- comienza, ryoma se tensa, -ryoma, no quiero estar aquí, ¿podemos irnos?- habla tristemente la chica, ryoma no responde, en modo de respuesta camina hacia la puerta, -te hablo maldita- le grita Raijin, -si no lo entiendes, terminamos Raijin, déjame- responde Sakuno, -ven hacia aquí- habla de nuevo Raijin, pero al ver como esta hace caso omiso de su orden, con fuerza la toma de el brazo, arrinconándola en la pared, -a mi no me ignoras- habla el chico, acercándose violentamente hacia una asustada Sakuno, ryoma se voltea bruscamente, -serás, NO eres mía- habla de nuevo el chico mientras comienza a sobar desvergonzadamente el pecho de la cobriza, ¿la gente? Al ver la escena se quedan atónitos, -shhh le romperé la cara- habla kahoru, -solo si queda algo de ella cuando termine- esboza momo, ambos comienzan a acercarse hacia el chico, pero antes de acertar el primer golpe alguien más lo da…

-¡ryoma!- hablaron al unisonó los presentes de seigaku, sin darse cuenta de cuando, el peli verde golpeo con suma fuerza a Raijin, tumbándolo en el suelo, luego se giro rápidamente hacia el mismo y lo patio con la pierna derecha en la cara, a tiempo de voltearse y darle una segunda patada con la pierna izquierda evitando, un intento de ponerse en pie, por parte de Raijin, el odio de ryoma no solo era, percibido por parte de los presentes de seigaku, si no también tenían miedo de lo que podría hacer ryoma en ese estado, fueron ryoga, momo y tezuka quienes transcurrieron a detenerlo.

-basta echizen- hablo tezuka sujetando la mano empuñada del peli verde, quien lo miro con furia, -no quiero- respondió a tiempo que intentaba zafarse del agarre, pero momo fue más rápido y lo agarro por la espalda, -detente ryoma, no sigas- se escucho la voz de momo, -¿y quién lo evitara?- respondió el menor, incrementando la fuerza de su cuerpo para librarse, los demás solamente observaban: la gran pelea que daba ryoma para seguir golpeando a un chico que, ya estaba inconsciente, también se estremecieron al ver cómo, el peli verde se zafaba del agarre de sus superiores, pero en ese instante una fuerte bofetada, hacia ryoma, detuvo el forcejeo, -¡YA BASTA RYOMA!- hablo ryoga, ryoma lo vio con furia, -¡NO TE DA VERGÜENZA VER QUE EL ODIO TE GANO!- replico el hermano mayor.

Ryoma instintivamente se relajo, ryoga nunca le llamaba por su nombre, solamente cuando estaba furioso –mejor ve a ver a Sakuno- hablo de nuevo ryoga, el peli verde menor, se giro y diviso a Sakuno, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, sujetando su cabeza entre sus piernas, la llamada posición fetal, intentaba ayudarla Tomoka, pero parecía no funcionar, no hablo, simplemente, cual rayo fue a ver a Sakuno, seguido de la mirada horrorizada de los presentes, nadie pensaba que ryoma pudiese actuar de esa manera, tan sádica.

-Sakuno- hablo el peli verde, hacia la chica, esta no respondió, se acerco a ella con suavidad levanto su cabeza, para que ella lo viera, -Sakuno, nadie ta hará daño- hablo ryoma, la cobriza se avecino sobre ryoma y lo abrazo con fuerza, llorando en su pecho, el peli verde acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza de la chica, -todo estará bien- musitaba hacia la misma, -vámonos de aquí ¿sí?- hablo con dulzura, una dulzura que nunca pensarías ver, después de que él, hace minutos, quería matar a alguien, o por lo menos eso parecía, la joven asintió y salieron seguidos de los chicos de seigaku.

-no quiere perder a alguien importante de nuevo- hablo ryoga, adivinando el pensamiento del resto, -¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto tezuka, -cuando ryoma era pequeño, vio … vimos… como asesinaban a alguien, no lo queremos ver nunca más- respondió ryoga, todos quienes escucharon la respuesta, guardaron silencio querían preguntar pero…

-basta, eso no es algo que tengas que hablar- dijo ryoma sin voltear, se tragaron sus preguntas, pues aunque quisiera evitarlo, ryoma hablo con la voz quebrada y ryoga, bueno… se veía la amarga tristeza que cargaba, los echizen, tenían un duro pasado, del cual ninguno hablaría.

Sin más preguntas sobre el tema, todos fueron hacia la residencia Echizen, al llegar Sakuno, ryoma y ryoga, se encontraban como siempre, o eso intentaban aparentar, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa, a le ver maletas, en la puerta, -ryoma, ryoga, Sakuno ya volvimos- hablo, la madre echizen, desde la entrada de la casa, -mamá- hablo ryoma, -ryoma, hablamos cuando regrese ¿sí?, tengo que ir a traer más cosas- hablo la mujer, ryoma asintió, -ahora todo estará más tranquilo- dijo ryoga, ryoma sonrió de nuevo, los chicos entraron a la casa, dejando solos a saku y ryoma, -ahora todo será más tranquilo- hablo ryoma…

-¿eso crees?- se escucho detrás de ellos, -r r ara Raijin- dijo asustada la chica, ryoma se coloco delante de ella. -¿eres estúpido?, después de la paliza que te di, intentas de nuevo- hablo ryoma desafiante, -ja no seas tan engreído, te daré una paliza- hablo Raijin, -¿cuando y donde?- fue la respuesta del peli verde, -aquí y ahora- incito Raijin, -acepto- respondió ryoma, Sakuno asustada, entro a la casa¸ -chicos ayuda- hablo la cobriza, la observaron, preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa Sakuno?- pregunto tomoka, -Raijin r reto a ryoma y acepto- explico saku, no respondieron, salieron a ver lo que pasaba, y no era lindo, una pelea callejera, eso era, para hacerlos sentir de alguna manera más tranquilos, ryoma llevaba ventaja, rápidamente Raijin estaba de cara al piso, -esa posición- hablo fuji, -p por eso preguntamos, si ahora el príncipe Andrea, solo jugaba tenis- hablo ale, los demás la vieron con curiosidad, -ryoma es un experto en artes marciales- respondió ryoga … silencio ¿Qué podían decir?… esto acabaría mal.

-ves Raijin, te dije que eras un estúpido- hablo ryoma, -ja tu eres el que sangra- se burlo Raijin, los observadores se asuntaron, -se abrió- soltó Sakuno, preocupada –shhh explícate- hablo kahoru, -cuando me ayudo, no solo se hirió el brazo, también… le hicieron una herida en el costado- termino, mientras sollozaba, sin darse cuenta de que alguien más veía la pelea, -ja quizás, pero no por ti- reprocho ryoma, -pero quizás con esto sangres mas- sentencio Raijin, mientras sacaba un arma de fuego, no era de menos que todos se asustaran,

Prov. Ryoma…

-no serias capaz, debes tener honor- hable, aunque sonaba tranquilo, en realidad estoy asustado, ¿Qué hare contar alguien armado?, ¿por qué otra vez debo encontrarme frente a otro armado? y por si fuera poco, me siento mareado, estoy perdiendo mucha sangre, maldición, cuando este, se me coloco en frente, me golpeo, sus golpes no son muy fuertes, pero realmente no estoy en condiciones, para seguir peleando, de alguna forma me pare, -bien acabare con tig

o- escuche que hablo Raijin, vi como cargaba el arma, me apunta, pero… -¡BASTA! No dejare que hagas esto- escuche detrás de Raijin, observo quien es, si antes tenía miedo, ahora tengo panico, -DEJALA- hablo rápidamente, -así que es alguien ¿he?- dijo Raijin, volteándose, escucho el disparo, corro lo más rápido que puedo, pero ya llegue a mi limite….

Fin Prov. Ryoma…

Un disparo, se escucha y ante la mirada de todos, ryoma corre, -no- se escucha de ryoga, quien parecía completamente fuera de sí, al volver la vista hacia ryoma, se puede ver, que el peli verde, corre quizás por reflejo, porque no parece estar consciente, solo un grito, cual sollozo antes de caer al piso, incapaz de recuperar la conciencia, -¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!…

* * *

espero que esperen la continuacion je... la cancion se llama: fanfarron de fany lu...

y si la verdad es que esta historia ya la tenia hecha y subida en ota pagina.. pero quize bubir aqui tambien je.. pero la verdad es que a partir del siguiente capitulo.. el 15, tardere mas MUCHO mas pss es mi ultimo año de carrera, soy contadora, tambien de batonista, asi que no tengo mucho tiempo espero hacer algo pronto... hasta luego

ESPERO COMENTARIOS...

XIV. Día lluvioso p3 el ojo por ojo, deja ciego

Un profundo silencio sentencio la situación, Raijin se encontraba parado sin decir nada frene de una molesta Sakuno… inconscientes de la situación, los titulares se acercaron poco a poco hacia Sakuno, -saku-saku yo- intento hablar Raijin, -calla- hablo Sakuno, -y y y yoy yo saku yo- hablaba entre cortado Raijin, -déjame cantarte algo saku-saku, para pedir perdón- termino, Sakuno lo observo y luego a ryoma, quien pensaba _–este es tan desvergonzado que… ¿ni siquiera lo niega?-_ inconscientemente apretó los puños y le devolvió la mirada a ryuzaki, la chica sonrió, ello era como si ryoma le dijera, "vamos se que quieres y se lo merece" -no tienes porque, yo te cantare algo querido Raijin- hablo la chica, con un tono macabro.

Sin esperar respuesta camino hacia el escenario, seguida por ryoma, quien ¿reía? Si se burlaba de aquel que hizo explotar la ira dentro de la dulce chica, -estúpido- le esbozo el peli verde a un desconcertado Raijin, los demás presente se hallaban fuera de sí, la cobriza tomo el micrófono, -hola a todos, este vez quiero dedicarle esta canción, al imbécil que me fue infiel- soltó de golpe, los presentes de seigaku, simplemente se quedaron en shock, la música comenzó y una molesta Sakuno también, cantando lo siguiente:

Son odiosas las comparaciones pero tengo mil razones

Pa´ saber que fue un error

Pongo en la balanza lo que tengo y yo misma me

Contengo de cantártelas mi amor, ja

Me juraste maravillas, **pista:(no, no, no)**

Que hasta mis males curarías, **pista: (si señor)**

Encomendado y confesado hasta el rosario

Le he rezado a la virgencita del amor

Pero yo me convencí que más vale estar sola

Que engañada por ti…

Llorare yo sé que es así pero ten por seguro que

Que soy más fuerte sin ti…

Que soy más fuerte sin ti, **pista: ( ti ti ti ti tiri ri ri)**

Decidí limpiar hasta el armario regalar lo

Innecesario empezando por tu amor…

Empeñe hasta el alma por quererte y resulta

Que mi suerte es que haya sido la mejor...

Que no se atreva a reclamarme**, pista: (no, no, no)**

Es que ahora sí que sabe amarme, **pista: (fanfarrón)**

Tantas promesas a los santos que como saben

Fueron tantos pero ninguno me cumplió

Por eso yo me convencí que más vale

Estar sola que engañada por ti

Llorare yo sé que es así pero ten por seguro

Que soy más fuerte sin ti

Por eso yo me convencí que más vale estar sola

Que engañada por ti

Llorare yo sé que es así pero ten por seguro

Que soy más fuerte sin ti

Me juraste maravillas, **pista: (no, no, no)**

Que hasta mis males curarías, pista: **(si señor)**

Que no se atreva a reclamarme, pista: **(no, no, no)**

Es que ahora sí que sabe amarme, pista: **(fanfarrón)**

Por eso yo me convencí que más vale estar sola

Que engañada por ti

Llorare yo sé que es así pero ten por seguro

Que soy más fuerte sin ti….

El silencio tan profundo, como el espacio, dentro de todo el karaoke era temible, hasta que una carcajada¸ rompió el terrible habiente, los presentes voltearon rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el culpable, ¡ryoma! Si el mismísimo príncipe del tenis, reía como loco, sorprendiendo a todos los conocidos del mismo, -jajaja dime "Rayito", ¿Qué se siente ser un perro castrado, por infiel? jaja- hablaba entre risas el peli verde, -a un perro castrado, no le duele lo que no tiene- respondió Sakuno, con ironía, -tienes razón, no lo había pensado- respondía ryoma, -ese chabisque realmente es vengativo- hablo ryoga, con una gota tipo anime y una sonrisa nervioso, -ta también ryuzaki- hablo Horio, de igual manera, los demás asintieron, -Hmp. se lo merece, por engañar a Sakuno- habla tomoka, todos de acuerdo.

-Raijin adiós-, habla la chica de largo cabello, mientras baja del escenario, -¿disculpa?- habla Raijin, los chicos de seigaku se colocan delante de Sakuno, -fuera no es con ustedes seigaku-, discute Raijin, quitándose del alcance de los mismos, -escúchame perra estúpida- comienza, ryoma se tensa, -ryoma, no quiero estar aquí, ¿podemos irnos?- habla tristemente la chica, ryoma no responde, en modo de respuesta camina hacia la puerta, -te hablo maldita- le grita Raijin, -si no lo entiendes, terminamos Raijin, déjame- responde Sakuno, -ven hacia aquí- habla de nuevo Raijin, pero al ver como esta hace caso omiso de su orden, con fuerza la toma de el brazo, arrinconándola en la pared, -a mi no me ignoras- habla el chico, acercándose violentamente hacia una asustada Sakuno, ryoma se voltea bruscamente, -serás, NO eres mía- habla de nuevo el chico mientras comienza a sobar desvergonzadamente el pecho de la cobriza, ¿la gente? Al ver la escena se quedan atónitos, -shhh le romperé la cara- habla kahoru, -solo si queda algo de ella cuando termine- esboza momo, ambos comienzan a acercarse hacia el chico, pero antes de acertar el primer golpe alguien más lo da…

-¡ryoma!- hablaron al unisonó los presentes de seigaku, sin darse cuenta de cuando, el peli verde golpeo con suma fuerza a Raijin, tumbándolo en el suelo, luego se giro rápidamente hacia el mismo y lo patio con la pierna derecha en la cara, a tiempo de voltearse y darle una segunda patada con la pierna izquierda evitando, un intento de ponerse en pie, por parte de Raijin, el odio de ryoma no solo era, percibido por parte de los presentes de seigaku, si no también tenían miedo de lo que podría hacer ryoma en ese estado, fueron ryoga, momo y tezuka quienes transcurrieron a detenerlo.

-basta echizen- hablo tezuka sujetando la mano empuñada del peli verde, quien lo miro con furia, -no quiero- respondió a tiempo que intentaba zafarse del agarre, pero momo fue más rápido y lo agarro por la espalda, -detente ryoma, no sigas- se escucho la voz de momo, -¿y quién lo evitara?- respondió el menor, incrementando la fuerza de su cuerpo para librarse, los demás solamente observaban: la gran pelea que daba ryoma para seguir golpeando a un chico que, ya estaba inconsciente, también se estremecieron al ver cómo, el peli verde se zafaba del agarre de sus superiores, pero en ese instante una fuerte bofetada, hacia ryoma, detuvo el forcejeo, -¡YA BASTA RYOMA!- hablo ryoga, ryoma lo vio con furia, -¡NO TE DA VERGÜENZA VER QUE EL ODIO TE GANO!- replico el hermano mayor.

Ryoma instintivamente se relajo, ryoga nunca le llamaba por su nombre, solamente cuando estaba furioso –mejor ve a ver a Sakuno- hablo de nuevo ryoga, el peli verde menor, se giro y diviso a Sakuno, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, sujetando su cabeza entre sus piernas, la llamada posición fetal, intentaba ayudarla Tomoka, pero parecía no funcionar, no hablo, simplemente, cual rayo fue a ver a Sakuno, seguido de la mirada horrorizada de los presentes, nadie pensaba que ryoma pudiese actuar de esa manera, tan sádica.

-Sakuno- hablo el peli verde, hacia la chica, esta no respondió, se acerco a ella con suavidad levanto su cabeza, para que ella lo viera, -Sakuno, nadie ta hará daño- hablo ryoma, la cobriza se avecino sobre ryoma y lo abrazo con fuerza, llorando en su pecho, el peli verde acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza de la chica, -todo estará bien- musitaba hacia la misma, -vámonos de aquí ¿sí?- hablo con dulzura, una dulzura que nunca pensarías ver, después de que él, hace minutos, quería matar a alguien, o por lo menos eso parecía, la joven asintió y salieron seguidos de los chicos de seigaku.

-no quiere perder a alguien importante de nuevo- hablo ryoga, adivinando el pensamiento del resto, -¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto tezuka, -cuando ryoma era pequeño, vio … vimos… como asesinaban a alguien, no lo queremos ver nunca más- respondió ryoga, todos quienes escucharon la respuesta, guardaron silencio querían preguntar pero…

-basta, eso **no** es algo que tengas **que hablar**- dijo ryoma sin voltear, se tragaron sus preguntas, pues aunque quisiera evitarlo, ryoma hablo con la voz quebrada y ryoga, bueno… se veía la amarga tristeza que cargaba, los echizen, tenían un duro pasado, del cual ninguno hablaría.

Sin más preguntas sobre el tema, todos fueron hacia la residencia Echizen, al llegar Sakuno, ryoma y ryoga, se encontraban como siempre, o eso intentaban aparentar, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa, a le ver maletas, en la puerta, -ryoma, ryoga, Sakuno ya volvimos- hablo, la madre echizen, desde la entrada de la casa, -mamá- hablo ryoma, -ryoma, hablamos cuando regrese ¿sí?, tengo que ir a traer más cosas- hablo la mujer, ryoma asintió, -ahora todo estará más tranquilo- dijo ryoga, ryoma sonrió de nuevo, los chicos entraron a la casa, dejando solos a saku y ryoma, -ahora todo será más tranquilo- hablo ryoma…

-¿eso crees?- se escucho detrás de ellos, -r r ara Raijin- dijo asustada la chica, ryoma se coloco delante de ella. -¿eres estúpido?, después de la paliza que te di, intentas de nuevo- hablo ryoma desafiante, -ja no seas tan engreído, te daré una paliza- hablo Raijin, -¿cuando y donde?- fue la respuesta del peli verde, -aquí y ahora- incito Raijin, -acepto- respondió ryoma, Sakuno asustada, entro a la casa¸ -chicos ayuda- hablo la cobriza, la observaron, preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa Sakuno?- pregunto tomoka, -Raijin r reto a ryoma y acepto- explico saku, no respondieron, salieron a ver lo que pasaba, y no era lindo, una pelea callejera, eso era, para hacerlos sentir de alguna manera más tranquilos, ryoma llevaba ventaja, rápidamente Raijin estaba de cara al piso, -esa posición- hablo fuji, -p por eso preguntamos, si ahora el príncipe Andrea, solo jugaba tenis- hablo ale, los demás la vieron con curiosidad, -ryoma es un experto en artes marciales- respondió ryoga … silencio ¿Qué podían decir?… esto acabaría mal.

-ves Raijin, te dije que eras un estúpido- hablo ryoma, -ja tu eres el que sangra- se burlo Raijin, los observadores se asuntaron, -se abrió- soltó Sakuno, preocupada –shhh explícate- hablo kahoru, -cuando me ayudo, no solo se hirió el brazo, también… le hicieron una herida en el costado- termino, mientras sollozaba, sin darse cuenta de que alguien más veía la pelea, -ja quizás, pero no por ti- reprocho ryoma, -pero quizás con esto sangres mas- sentencio Raijin, mientras sacaba un arma de fuego, no era de menos que todos se asustaran,

**Prov. Ryoma…**

-no serias capaz, debes tener honor- hable, aunque sonaba tranquilo, en realidad estoy asustado, ¿Qué hare contar alguien armado?, ¿por qué otra vez debo encontrarme frente a otro armado? y por si fuera poco, me siento mareado, estoy perdiendo mucha sangre, maldición, cuando este, se me coloco en frente, me golpeo, sus golpes no son muy fuertes, pero realmente no estoy en condiciones, para seguir peleando, de alguna forma me pare, -bien acabare con tigo- escuche que hablo Raijin, vi como cargaba el arma, me apunta, pero… -¡BASTA! No dejare que hagas esto- escuche detrás de Raijin, observo quien es, si antes tenía miedo, ahora tengo panico, -DEJALA- hablo rápidamente, -así que es alguien ¿he?- dijo Raijin, volteándose, escucho el disparo, corro lo más rápido que puedo, pero ya llegue a mi limite….

**Fin Prov. Ryoma…**

Un disparo, se escucha y ante la mirada de todos, ryoma corre, -no- se escucha de ryoga, quien parecía completamente fuera de sí, al volver la vista hacia ryoma, se puede ver, que el peli verde, corre quizás por reflejo, porque no parece estar consciente, solo un grito, cual sollozo antes de caer al piso, incapaz de recuperar la conciencia, -¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!…

* * *

bien este es uno de los ultimos capitulos que ya tengo escrito.. la verdad es que a partir de aqui.. ya me tardare mas.. mucho mas en subir capitulos.. lo siento pero mis notas tambien son tan importantes como este fic.. espero lo entiendan y cometen


	15. XV…No quiero despertar…

aqui la conti... donde se empiezan a conocer mas secretos de nuestro peliverde...

* * *

** XV. …No quiero despertar…**

Ese grito fue suficiente para que el corazón de ryoga se oprimiera con fuerza y lo hiciera reaccionar... corrió sin saber a quién entender primero, ¿Qué haces en estos casos?, ¿recoges a tu hermano? Quien callo incamente debido a la seriedad de sus heridas, ¿ayudas a tu madre? Quien está herido de bala o quizás… ¿matas a quien les hizo daño?, ryoga se quedo petrificado entre las opciones, su menta era un lio, no sabía qué hacer.

Pero como siempre fue Tezuka, quien reacciona primero, -momoshiro, Kaidoh- llamo el capitán, -agarren a Raijin -, los mencionados cumplieron la orden, antes que el mencionado pudiera reaccionar. –fuji ayuda a echizen- hablo de nuevo, -taka e inui, ayuden a la señora echizen- los mencionados llegaron a cumplir sus ordenes, -horio llama a la policía y katchiro, una ambulancia, quiene no tenga nada que hacer, ayuden a tranquilizar a ryuzaki y ryoga- y con esta ultima orden cada quien, se fue a cumplir, en varios minutos, las cosas estaban más ordenada, pero no por eso mejor…

**Prov. vecino "X"…**

Nosotros los vecinos veíamos una escena terrible y muy dolorosa, la señora echizen tendida en el suelo en un charco de sangre, mientras dos alumnos de secundaria, intentaban de alguna manera detener el sangrado, más atrás otros jóvenes tenían fuertemente sujetado, a quien al parecer, era el culpable, el hijo menor, quien se veia que tenía una hemorragia, era cuidadosamente ayudado por otro alumno: oji-azul, una chica de largas trenzas, parecía no reaccionar del shock, constantemente la intentaban hacer reaccionar, pero no estaba funcionando.

Pero al siempre hay alguien que mantiene la calma, pues un joven, castaño daba las órdenes, tras varios minutos de ver tan incómoda escena, sonó una ambulancia, rápidamente, recogieron a la mujer, y al muchacho peli verde.

**Fin de prov. vecino "X"…**

Tras escuchar la alarma los adolecentes, tomaron diferentes posiciones de alivio, el primero en tomar lugar en la ambulancia fue, ryoga, -joven solo la familia pude acompañarlos- hablo un paramédico, -¡SON MI MAMÁ Y MI HERMANO PEQUEÑO, ¿NO SOY SUFICIENTE FAMILIA?!- grito exasperado, los presentes lo voltearon a ver, sin otra palabra el paramédico asintió y se subió al auto, al sonido de la sirena, se escucho llegando una patrulla, -siempre tarde- murmuro Eiji, los presentes asistieron, -todos, escúchenme, sigan la ambulancia yo me encargue de Raijin y de explicarle a la policía- resonó la voz de tezuka, y como si el cuerpo de Raijin, quemara, literalmente lo arrogaron a tezuka, -te informaremos- hablo Fuji, el capitán asintió y sin más, tomaron camino detrás de la ambulancia.

**Dentro de la ambulancia, prov. ryoga…**

Vi la mano de mi hermanito y la de mi mama caída, levante sus manos temblorosamente, las tome entre las mías y las coloque en mi frente mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza, ¿Cómo debería actuar? El tiempo pasó lento y dolorosamente, hasta que por fin llegamos al hospital. Corrí con los médicos por el pasillo entre ambas camillas, para llegar a la sala de emergencias. Pero cuando llegaron a la sala, me pararon… Enfermera: disculpe, no puede entrar-dijo tomándolo del brazo para que no pasara.

¡RYOMAAA!,¡MAMÁ!-grite desesperado al ver como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

**Fin de prov. ryoga…**

Silencio…

**Prov. Ryoma…**

No estoy muy seguro de que paso, recuerdo correr, hacia mi mamá, luego de eso un sonido y un golpe, a lo lejos creo que fue fui-sempai, quien estaba con migo, luego creo que murmullos, ¿paramédicos?, no lo sé, realmente no lo sé, ¿Cómo cambia las cosas?, ¿me lo merezco?, ¿Qué realmente está pasando?, ¿es mi castigo Etsuko?...

**Fin de prov. Ryoma…**

Tras unos pocos minutos, de ser ingresados, los amigos llegaron al hospital, -v voy a llevar a ryuzaki a que observen, está mal- hablo Arai, ni siquiera había tiempo de pensar "hizo algo", Fuji, simplemente asintió, Arai parecia que era el menos afectado, quizas, porque no le tenía mucho cariño al chico, algo que agradeció Fuji, le hizo señales a la Osakada, de que le acompañara, la cual asintió y fue detrás de ellos.

Tras otros minutos de silencio, las gemelas se aproximaron a ryoga, quien seguía de pie, frente a la sala de emergencia, y tras unas palabras, lograron hacer que el susodicho tomara asiento, en las banquillas a un lado, el grupo se acomodo a su lado, en completo silencio, hasta que –ryoga, son fuertes-la voz alejada, acabo con el silencio, -lo sé- se escucho apenas la respuesta ryoga, -pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme, no quiero… quiero… perder todo… no lo soportaría…- completo sollozando, -echizen, no se rendirá y si su mama, puede con el, ella tampoco lo hará- se escucho la voz de tezuka, ryoga esbozo una medio sonrisa, amarga,-ahora sé por qué ryoma, le tiene tal alta estima a su capitán- hablo ryoga, tezuka se quedo con la palabra en la boca, mientras la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un medico… Medico: familiares del Ryoma echizen, ryoga cual rayo, e levanto, -soy su hermano, ¿Cómo esta?- hablo con miedo a la respuesta, -estable, se le llevara a una habitación# -nyaa el o'chivi está bien- interrumpió eijii, -pero- se escucho, "pero, no el pero…" -¿q qq que?- hablo eijii de nuevo, -no despierta-shock, -esperemos que sea la anestesia, pero no es seguro, es casi como si se negara a despertar- tras estas palabras, se dejo ver la camilla del peli verde, aun algo aturdido, -¿y mi madre?- hablo ryoga, el doctor lo observo y negó, -aun no puedo informarle nada, prosiga con su hermano, lo necesitara- completo, ryoga asintió, y entro a la habitación de su hermanito, seguido por los presentes, lo observo, su pequeño cuerpo, parecía estar dormido, apesar de estar vendado, se acerco y para su sorpresa, ryoma murmuraba algo, quizás eran palabras ininteligibles pero intentaba hablar, -despierta- pronuncio ryoga.

**_*Sueño de ryoma…*_**

El peli verde se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un bosque, pero no, era un naranjal, uno muy conocido para el…

**Prov. Ryoma…**

¿El naranjal?, ¿acaso soñé todo?, me dije a mi mismo, _-no- _escuche una voz, una que conocía, muy bien, pero eso es imposible, -¿morí?- fue lo único que logre pronunciar, -_no, pero estas en el limbo- _tras esas palabras, comenzó a ver una silueta, si era ella, se veía, como la ultima vez, tan feliz, -e el limbo-, hable, ella asintió, -Etsuko, ¿realmente eres tú?- pregunte, _-si soy, yo, quería verte, pero no así-_ me respondió con tristeza, guarde silencio, _-sabes, tienes a todos muy preocupados, despierta-_ me hablo, -n no, quiero estar con tigo- le dije, se me acerco, empezar de ser mas bajita que yo, toco mi mejilla con suavidad, _-¿y ryoga?, ¿tus amigos?, ¿tu sueño?-_ me hablo, negué, _-despierta- negué de nuevo,_ -no quiero-, _-despierta-_, se empezó a desvanecer, _-despierta- _negué, -¡¿a dónde vas?!-, le grite, _-despierta-, -despierta-, -despierta- la voz se desvanecía y ella cada vez menos visible, una dulce sonrisa -despierta-, _-¡NO QUIEROOOO¡- le grite, _-despierta-…._

**_*Fin del sueño de ryoma…*_**

-¡NO QUIEROOOO¡- grite, tan abruptamente que me senté, vi las paredes blancas y un dolor e mi costado me hizo ceder de nuevo en la cama, un hospital, -r r ryoma, estas bien- sollozo, voltee a ver quién me hablaba, -¿aniki?- pregunte, ¿por qué? tenia, mas de 10 años de no llamarlo aniki, se abalanzo sobre mí, -me ahogas- hable, no se movió, vi como otra persona lo quito, -¿s sepáis?- pregunte, -nyaaa o'chivi está vivo- grito eijii, -aniki, ¿tú me estabas diciendo que: despertara?- le pregunte, me observo por unos segundos y luego asintió, -ya veo- murmure, viendo mis manos empuñadas, en la sábana blanca, ¿una gota?, acaso…

**Fin prov. Ryoma…**

**Prov. Ryoga…**

Me pregunto, si lo despertaba, le asentí y murmura mas para si mismo, un débil ya veo, lo observe, estaba llorando, no lo había visto llorar desde hace tanto tiempo, -r ryoma- hable, no me vio, pero si me hablo, -la vi, *sollozo* estoy seguro que era ella- otra lagrima callo, -a a ¿a quién?- pregunte, pero su respuesta no me la esperaba…

**Fin de prov. Ryoga…**

En la habitación, los presentes se quedaron en shock, ver a ryoma llorar, era una escena que nadie creía o queria ver, también otra vez, "ella" no era primera vez que escuchaban hablar de "ella", pero quien era "ella", una palabra saco a todos de sus pensamientos, - Etsuko… sollozo ryoma,_ "¿Quién es Etsuko?" pensamiento conjunto de los presentes_, -¿Qué?, pero no es imposible ella ya…, _"ho" pensamiento conjunto de los presentes, –_lo sé, pero era ella, *sollozo* su rosto, su voz, su forma de hablar, ¡era ella!_- _hipaba ryoma, el peli verde mayor no respondió, pero también una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla, silencio, mientras ryoma se calmaba -tu.. *media sonrisa amarga* Aun la usas, para convencerme- hablo ya sin lagrimas, -¿he?- respondió ryoga, -a que te refieres- pregunto, -yo… yo no quería despertar- confeso ryoma, silencio, -¿p p porque?- cuestiono ryoga, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las de ryoma, -quería estar con ella- prosiguió, el menor, -¡NO¡-, irrumpió el mayor, -quería, pero ella, no me dejo, simplemente se digno a decirme, "despierta, están preocupados por ti"- concluyo el menor, -quería, quería, esta con ella- *sollozo*-no me dejo-.

-de debemos dejarlos solos- hablo tezuka, era evidente que ellos no deberían entro meterse, los presentes a regañadientes, se escabulleron lejos de la habitación, tras cerrar la puerta, solamente un –MALDICION, ¡QQUERIA ESTAR CON ELLA!, ¿Por qué ME DESPERTASTE?- *sollozos*.

**Dentro de la habitación…**

**Prov. ryoga…**

Escuchar eso me rompió el corazón, -¿querías morir?- le pregunte de la forma más tranquila, que podia, silencio, -si- me respondió, -¿por qué?-, pregunte llorando a mares, no quería que mi hermano pequeño tuviera pensamientos suicidas… no me respondió, tan solo sollozo, mas para el, un –la necesito-…

**Fin de prov. ryoga…**

**En el corredor…**

–MALDICION, ¡QQUERIA ESTAR CON ELLA!, ¿Por qué ME DESPERTASTE?- *sollozos*, ese grito dejo helados a los presentes, tras unos minutos, llego Arai, -Osakada, se ha quedado con ryuzaki, no está en condiciones de entrar, están afuera- hablo Arai, -los de séptimo, acompáñenlas- hablo el capitán, -p pero- intervino Andrea, -por favor- completo, asintieron, y rápidamente tomaron camino, -no les digan lo que escucharon- pidió, Fuji, de nuevo asintieron y se marcharon.

Sin ningún "novato" una voz, rompió el silencio -… el o'chivi… ¿realmente quería morir?- pregunto eijii, dejando en shock a Arai, -no eso no puede ser, ryoma no pensaría en morir- hablo momo, con profunda amargura, en el silencio, -¿querías morir?- se escucho de adentro de la habitación, esperaron la respuesta atentamente… -si- , -no no es imposible- hablo taka sorprendido, al borde de las lagrimas, -¿por qué?- se escucho de nuevo desde adentro, pero no se escucho una respuesta, -eso no puede ser- hablo inue, -pero quien es _Etsuko, _parece que es "ella", la razón, para que el piense en la muerte- hablo Fuji, aunque su rostro mostraba serenidad, sin su característica sonrisa, su voz estaba por quebrarse, -¡NO! aun así…ryoma no puede pensar en morir- hablo momo… **-¿o sí?...**

* * *

**como notaran aqui, ya comienzan a presentarse personajes clave... .y con mas drama, llore cuando lo escribi...**

**ojala les haya gustado y espero comentarios...**


End file.
